Digimon & Appmon : A World Linked
by shinkuso77
Summary: When a world that wasn't supposed to link emerges one another appmon? whatis that? digimon? what is that? the two that hasn't met each other now met to save the world from a new threat
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue? A new appmon appears

This is a world where AI and humans live together we call it Appli monster

It lasted 2 years after the invasion of Leviathan it's the year of 2047 as of now i'm studying more of an what AI could do but more importantly

At the Library

"Offmon! don't do that or it will-" Haru seems to be careful but that again the small appli digimon as oppose to have a child mindset do it anyway and set a bit of explosion

"There goes your science project haru but are you okay?" Gatchmon said as he then gets the broom and cleans up the place

"I'm fine..." Haru smiled and then pat offmon

"You're just trying to help right? next time ask me if you want to help..." The 15 year old boy smiled

"Uhghh ughh what was that?" Ai opens the door revealing some of the smoke

"I'll go help gatchmon..." Offmon said as he was sorry and start tidying things up

"You sure are patient with offmon since he materialized back..." Ai smiled she hasn't changed at all just a bit taller than usual and on par with haru's height

"Yesterday was a lot of fun without a threat is so peaceful and sorry if i cause trouble at the library again..." Haru smiled

"No problem use your time as much as you can and what about your science project?" Ai asked

"about that... i need your help doing it again.." Haru said

"Is it messed up again?" Ai asked as Haru nodded

"It can be arranged..." She laughs a bit

"Gatchmon, Offmon let's go Rei and the others are waiting at the park again..." Haru said as both Gatchmon and Offmon set off to go with Haru

"He is still the same as always but that is good.." Ai smiled cheerfully

As for the others are waiting for Haru For some of his friends Eri is still devoting herself as an idol like usual, Asuka still tries to balance his tea mastering and his apptuber carrier while Rei is being a good brother and finally works part time since he thinks that even by doing hacking he needs to socialize a bit and use his cooking skills to a use as he is now with Hajime

"I'm gonna punch him in the face if he don't come..." Eri said seriously while doing her signature punch

"Now don't be like that Haru will come right Rei?" Astra asked

"Right sure..." Rei sighed

As the three of them waits on Haru Astra started his thing as an apptuber

"Hey yo it's me astra and now for the daily update!" Astra begins his video and after like 5 minutes or so Haru comes by he seems to be in a hurry

"Sorry i'm late!" Haru said in exhaustion as he then catch his breath

"What hapoens to your clothes?" Eri asked

"Oh offmon incident again..." Haru smiled

"Again..." Eri said

"Is astra doing his daily tube again?" Haru asked

"Yep..." Both Eri and Rei said in unison

"You also brought Hajime in here?" Haru asked

"Of course he said he wanted to come..." Rei said

"So about the new year party..." Haru said

"I'll get the accessories needed and of course the live music..." Eri said smiling as if she knows already

"Well i'm gonna set up the place and maybe cook..." Rei said

"Wow rei's cooking it sure sounds good.." Haru smiled

"And i'm gonna have a test at my tea lesson as the heir of the tea from my family i need to try it..." Astra said as he butts in after doing his vlog tube or some sort

"That is all great idea..." Haru smiled

"Then what are you going to do Haru?" Astra asked

"Um about that i still didn't know..." Haru said while smiling in truth he hasn't done anything yet for the party

"Is that so... well that's fine... this new year is gonna be great!" Eri shouted with excitement

"Yeah!" They all shouted after a while they have to be off while Rei needs to get to his work astra is still going to have his strict lesson while Eri is off doing her work again as an idol

"Everyone left..." Haru sighed as he sits alone in the park

"well they are all busy that you can't see them that often..." Gatchmon said

"Nom... Nom..." Offmon is eating all the candy that eri gives to him he isn't as shy as before but definitely not as confident as Gatchmon

"Well what are you gonna do from here on out?" Gatchmon asked

"I don't know..." Haru said as he still have a thought about yuujin but then he sense an anomaly in the city more like Gatchmon and Offmon sense it

As they arrive there they were greeted by an appmon that is more likely like Charismon but instead of eyes it was clock gears and also majestic white in color

"Are you Shinkai Haru?" The appmon spoke to him

"Who are you?!" Haru asked

Gacchi,Gacchi

"Appmonchip ready!"

App Realizeeeeeee

The system recognize and then on cue Gatchmon digivolves with timemon to become Globemon

The battle head on was a stalemate as the two are definitely on par with each other

"I am not here to fight!" The appmon shouted

"Unless you defeat me then we can talk!" Globemon said

"If i have to then so be it..." The appmon said seriously S light swords appear from the sky

"Light Seal Sword..." He shouted as it was directed to Globemon but Globemon dodges it easly but before he could move the light appmon is already behind him kicking him right in the gut

"Gwahhh..." Globemon said as he was hit

"Glantz Glazer..." The humanoid digimon aatacked the light digimon but his attacks aren't connecting at all as if the time ge attack gas disappeared

"King Crimson..." The light appmon appeared in front of Globemon so suddenly that he didn't have time to focus

"A search appmon Globemon an ultimate appmon born from fusioning with timemon in this era this was a tremendous feat..." The light appmon spoke

"Don't tell me you're..." Globemon gasped

"I'm here to justify myself. My Name is Necrossmon and no need to search me for it because i didn't exist in this world..." Necrossmon introduced himself

"But why aren't anyone coming in here or know?" Haru asked

"Ah that is a good question human... you are now in my domain i can make a field barrier and no one can come here without my will in other word they are stopped in time..." Necrossmon answered his question as haru did saw somekind of a thin like barrier around them

"What is it that you want?!" Globemon shouted

"Pretty simple really do you want to save the world yet again?" Necrossmon asked

"Save the world?" Haru asked

"A world no... an era different from yours is coming to a different conclusion Remember Leviathan?" Necrossmon asked

"Yeah we remember well..." Haru said as he remember what happens

"There is more than what happen... An A.I that is as powerful as Leviathan has travel back to the past..." Necrossmon said

"Another A.I.?" Haru asked

* * *

"Do you really think only Leviathan want to enslave the world don't get me wrong... so Shinkai Haru do you want to save the world yet again or not?" Necrossmon asked

"I..." Haru wanted to answer but from the look of it Necrossmon barrier is being breach

"We were too long..." Necrossmon said as he opens the gate to the past

"I've dialled the location of your destination i don't have much time left hurry before it gets you!"The light humanoid appmon shouted as Haru and Globemon flew to the gate

"It seems that you've been onto your trickery plan again Necrossmon..." A mysterious appmon appeared he has somewhat of a devilish feature resembling rebootmon

"But i made it on time heheh you're too late..." Necrossmon smiled as his time limit is over

"I'm counting on you..." the light humanoid digimon puts his hope on haru

"I've lost him it seems he got here before i do... Right... proceeding as instructed..." The dark appmon then disappears

At the gate of time beyond world it was a bit unstable here and there

"Globemon it's dangerous..." Haru said

"I can make it..." Globemon shouted as he saw the entrance but he was struck by lightning

"Globemon don't push it too hard..." Haru said but then the dark digimon appeared all of the sudden in that gate

"Who are you?!"Globemon asked

"This is the end of the line" The dark appmon said as they fought in equal ground but globemon is still outmatched

"Maybe if we use Gaiamon..." Haru said

"Don't be a risk taker haru if we use Gaiamon this gate won't last long i'll try to make you in the gate no matter what" Globemon scanned the probability of using Gaiamon and it's not good

"Dark Matter!" The dark appmon attacks with a dark cube that disables Globemon for a good second before he appears with a dark saber sword and slash Globemon while he is still protecting haru

"Haru... see you on the flipside and Offmon take care of Haru okay..." Globemon said as it seems that globemon comes with them in a chip of Haru's pocket sweater as he aim using his ultimate search for the perfect trijectory and launch haru closing the time gate

"Gatchmon!" Haru shouted

"Haru Good luck..." Globemon said while giving him a good sign while he looked at the dark appmon

"No matter you'll do as fine hahaha..." The dark appmon laughed evilly as both of them lunged at each other

"Haru please Make it..." Globemon said as he saw that the time gate closed and uses his Gland Glazer attack

* * *

Next Chapter Review

Haru: Where am I?

Offmon: wow those are live digimon *poking patamon*

Patamon: you're a weird digimon

Takeru: those two are a weird one

Next time on Digimon App & 02: The Past World

Offmon: don't miss it out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Adapting to a new life Good luck Haru!

As the bell rings Haru saw himself in a classroom as he is wearing another school uniform and also he seems weirded out on what to act

"Wake up you don't want to be late for the next class.." A girl sound was heard from him

"Who are you?!" Haru saw the girl right in front of him she was around 13 years old and she is somewhat has a short hair and also has a camera dangling on her neck

"Did you forget already?! My name is Hikari we've met like last week on class are you okay?" Hikari asked to him

"No... i'm fine..." Haru sighed as he saw then it felt real

"Hikari what's the matter is he going to bother you again?" Another boy comes in it was around also her age he wears a resemblance of goggles his name is Motomiya Daisuke

"No not like that Daisuke it's just that he slept in class again..." Hikari sighed

"Sleeping in class wow you're my kind of guy..." Daisuke said as he smiled and give him a pat in the back

"Daisuke you know that is a bad thing right?" Another boy comes in he also has spiky hair instead of blonde yellow color it was none other than Takeru Takaishi

"Got it Got it..." Daisuke sighed

"Um ano... could you introduced yourselves again?" Haru asked

"I'm the leader Motomiya Daisuke..." Daisuke introduced himself

"I'm Yagami Hikari..." Hikari introduced herself

"And i'm Takaishi Takeru..." Takeru said this first year they are lucky they are in the same class

As the bell sound was heard all of them headed to the next class

At lunch Haru is seating alone at the cafeteria looking at his appdriver which hasn't function since he comes here but Offmon is off to a good start as he can spoke in his chip hologram form

"Haru this place is different more importantly something is off.. " Offmon said

"You think so too huh?" Haru asked

"But Gatchmon..." Offmon said

"We'll meet him eventually right?" Haru smiled while eating his lunch it all feels weird when he saw his face he was as young as he first started to apply for the appli driver then he saw Takeru,Daisuke and Hikari sneaking out

"Where are they going?" Haru asked

"Want to follow them?" Offmon asked

"Yeah..." Haru smiled in an optimistic tone and followed them to another part of the school where there he saw that there is a gathering there of somewhat a meeting

"So there are no threats that has hapoen this past few days that is good right?" Daisuke asked

"But we must be cautious..." Koushiro in his now highschool uniform said as he keeps rhe briefing short

"It doesn't make the cut that some digimon disappeared without a trace..." Yamato still in his same appearance said and he was Takeru's older brother

"Is this gonna be like the incident with Malo Myotismon again..." Daisuke said as he spring out some idea

"We can't be sure of that until it's clear right iori?" Koushiro asked

"I've analyzed so far it's as if that their data has vanished on thin air... no deletion no nothing..." Iori the 11 years old or the youngest of the group said

"Wait so in this timeline.. appmon no more correctly digimon is a thing..." Haru tones down his voice while listening till the end of their meeting

"Veemon can you wait till after the meeting?" Daisuke shouted

"I can't help it this cookie is so good!" Veemon said as he bites the cookie first while the other digimon's are suddenly fighting over the pack of cookies including armadillomon and Hawkmon

Miyako who is just older than them and Ken who is Daisuke's DNA evolution partner just facepalm. Miyako who looks more feminim than before decides to prolong her hair more while Ken he is on his emo hair face so you'll get used to it one way or another.

"I heard someone outside..." Gabumon heard something it was a footstep as Iori check it and opens the door he saw nothing there

"That was close..." Haru sighed

"They are looking weird for an appmon..." Offmon said

"Wait a minute..." Haru saw his smartphone and looked at the date

"The 2000's..." He then noticed that some of the tech are still not modernized yet like it used to

"Then this means that..." He was shock at this point

"It's almost the same as the game... Digimon Universe..." He thought and saw Agumon's logo

"But for now i think it would be best for us to see what happens next..." Offmon said

"You're totally right offmon..." Haru smiled as they went back to class

After school

"Hmm Hmm..." Haru smiled as he heard songs from his smartphone

"Someone really liked music..." Daisuke smiled at him but trying to not bother him

"Hwaa!" Haru saw Daisuke and he was shocked that he fell down from his chair but thankfully his phone is fine on his desk

" Please don't scare me like that again..." Haru sighed

"You're a really weird one even from 1 week..." Takeru said

"What are you up to?" Hikari asked

"Well i'm going straight home nice meeting all of you..." Haru said as he pack his bags and leave the school

"He is really a weird one. " Takeru said

"Want to follow him?" Daisuke asked

"Wouldn't you miss your soccer practice?" Hikari asked

"It's worth it in fact you two will be my alibi..." Daisuke said to Takeru and Hikari

"Fine..." Both of them sighed

"Just this one time..." Hikari said

The three then followed Haru as he walks and walks finally to a bookstore as he bought some books

"This is such an old book this is good.." Haru smiled as he reads the book since in the future he can just rely on the internet to search most stuff

"I want to read too..." Offmon said in his chip form

"oh offmon of course... well we are now in a city of odaiba... that means that this is... don't tell me..." Haru said in astonishing voice

"quite of the few digital monsters created or saved ..." He continued to read

"Woah japan really changed neat..." Offmon said cheerfully

"You could say that again..." Haru smiled as he sense something different

"Haru i sense an AR Field..." Offmon said

"That shouldn't be posibble unless..." Haru thought

Then they were attacked by Navimon who went rampage on town as he and off mon tried accessing the applidriver duo but to no avail

"So still no?" Offmon asked

"Nope... sorry offmon..." Haru sighed but then he opens his bags for some tool and try to repair the applidriver as Rei teach him a lot in the past few years to calibrate to a more smaller connection and his Appli driver is in sync but this time it's from yuujin's type instead of golden from gatchmon it's somewhat black and white

"Let's go yuujin..." He said seriously as then from what Daisuke and the others saw he disappeared instantly

At the AR Field

"Help me..." The Navimonis in pain as if he is trying to fight himself

"Appmon chip ready!" Haru said as he loaded offmon

"App realize!" The device shouted

"Ready Offmon!" The device said

"I need to get into a safe distance..." Offmon said as he was conjuring something

"I need to run right?" Haru asked

"Yes run!" Offmon said as he blasted his shot at The Navimon and defeated it easily

"That was close..." Haru said almost caught in the blast and saw the Navimon

"Wait did i have it somewhere in here?" Haru check in his pocket but the appmon chip that he gathered was nowhere to be foubd except only a few like charismon and mostly the one that yuujin used to have

"This is kinda weird..." He thought and then they go back to the real world with Offmon turning back into a chip and goes back to rhe real world

"That was tiring..." He thought and then Daisuke,Hikari and Takeru confront him

"Where were you just now?" Daisuke asked

"Oh... i was in the toilet..." Haru smiled

"What is that?" Takeru asked as he saw Haru with the driver a bit different to them

"Oh it's my plaything..." Haru smiled

"it looks modern than from what i see..." Takeru said as he pulled out his D3

"wait then what did you have there?" Haru asked

"oh this is um our D3's we used it to interact with outlr digimon you didn't know that?" Takeru asked

"Sorry no clue..." Haru smiled

"You mean you have a D3 that is different from ours?" Takeru asked

"Um... maybe and digimon how may you call it... it's alive right?" Haru asked

"Yes... it's common now adays... people around the world have one.. " Takeru said

"Guys it's getting late we should go sorry for bothering you..." Hikari sighed as Daisuke still pissed off from wanting to ask more question and Takeru wanting to know more he drag both of them away

"Those two are a bit weird in the head..." offmon said

"Tell me about it.." Haru said and they both laugh

Meanwhile with the three

"What gives Hikari!" Daisuke shouted

"We want to know more..." Takeru said agreeing to Daisuke for once

"Would you two lighten up there is still tomorrow and also there is something weird that happen earlier just mibutes ago the traffic on our area gone haywire but after Haru appeared it was stopped his digivice is also weird we can ask him tomorrow maybe he knows what's up." Hikari sighed as they nodded and went home

Meanwhile Haru went home he subconciously knew where his house is at and it looks like the same house but the inside it was too modern for this era more like his era.

"A note?" He saw that soneone left a note

"Necrossmon here... and i've change it a bit from now on you're a europe transfer student whose parents work abroad in another country i hope you can adapt and also i made offmon can materialize here at will..." Haru read the note it was from necrossmon

"Yey i can materialize..." Offmon said as he materialized to his usual form and then haru uses his app chip to talk to Navimon after re healing him

"Scubamon why did you rampage?" Haru asked

"I don't know i can't remeber it was foggy..." Navimon said

"foggy huh... and then..." Haru said

"But i remember one thing the dark appmon... he..." Navimon can't say a word after that

"He what?" Haru asked

"I forgot..." Navimon said

"Eh..." Haru shouted

"But one thing now for sure i'm in the past and Necrossmon is still alive and just what am i suppose to fight here?" He thought while monologing to himself as he looked through the window and to the sky

While on the digital world deep down a simillar kind of A.I. it has a U symbol on it shined in a pitch red color

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for everyone's support may it reviews like or follows i'll try to finish it since i'm gonna break it with minimum of 2000+ words or so and i had an ending already in mind before hand i'm not going to try to break the 02 chara i learn my lesson not to make daisuke to angsty but since there is so much character some of them might not have a part keep that in mind for mailmon and what you know who hmm we'll see i also can't seem to control much of the stories progression._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Digital World

"So navimon doesn't remember but it makes it clearer that the dark appmon is the one behind this..." Haru tries to recall what happen

"Neru neru neru..." Offmon tries to do his usual reciting as he puts up some kind of energy ball but he stabilize it and makes it disappear

"Wow! you've finally stabilize it..." Haru smiled and patt offmon

"It's because gatchmon look after me every day..." Offmon smiled even if he is scared he still tries not to

"So that's why the two of you always goes in secret..." Haru said as he wonders that gatchmon always makes offmon follow him everyday

"Um... and also... i can't go to usual of my evolution stage that is what Rei and Hackmon said if i go directly to Shutmon again..." Offmon said

"Note it and i won't force you if you don't want to don't worry if only i didn't meet gatchmon we would be a great partner..." Haru smiled

"That isn't so because it would be weird i'm partnered with yuujin that i can get the courage to do so but he is a lousy partner skipping my evolution but in a way he is what drove me to what i am..." Offmon said giving a disaggreable vibe but he is happy because of it

"You and Yuujin is a perfect combination..." Haru smiled

"You better go to sleep i am also tired..." Offmon said as he instantly sleeps standing

"Wow he sure is tired huh..." Haru yawns as he too feels sleepy time travel really take a lot from him

The Next Day After School as Haru wanted to go home he was blocked by Daisuke and Takeru who force him to go with them

"Where are you taking me?" Haru asked

"Oh don't worry this will be a quick one..." Daisuke said

"Yeah... it will only take a second i'm against this idea but i don't have any idea left..." Takeru sighed

They then take Haru to the computer lab where they ususlly hangout as Miyako and Ken was waiting they didn't agree to it but Hikari broke the tie and they have to go at it.

"Why are you doing this?" Haru asked

"It woukd be impolite to just take you here and it was my idea to begin with..." Iori sighed as he comes in

"We also already know from Daisuke and the others..." Koushiro appeared out of nowhere but actually he comes with Iori for necessary protection

"Let me see your digivice..." He said as Haru didn't know or yet to trust them or not but he shows them his appli driver to them

"This is so futuristic that we may havent had like this in our time..." Koushiro tried to analyze it but the computer of the school can't take the data

"Could i ask a thing?" Haru asked

"Sure since you cooperate we'll do the same..." Ken said

"What is a digimon?" Haru asked

"It stands for digital monster... they are living creature that lives by data in short." Iori explained

"They are kinda interesting..." Haru said as he touch patamon

"That kinda hurts..." Patamon said

"Do humans always do that to us?" Veemon asked

"Yes... Yes they do..." Hawkmon sighed

"So are there special circumstances... we call em chosen children... they are chosen to protect the digital world." Daisuke continued Iori's explanation

"Digital World what is that?" Haru asked

"It's a place where digimon lives..." Daisuke shows their photo in digital world although a view

"That is so good..." Haru said in amazement as his eyes shines like a star

"Do you think we should trust em?" Offmon floats from his chip

"This is offmon my temporary partner..." Haru said as he realize him to the real world as he set his back of appli driver duo to materialize Offmon

"Wow yey finally i can materialize here and there is so many computers..." Offmon said excitingly not like his usual self

"He is such an exciting one..." Gatomon said

"So who are you?" Takeru asked

"I'm Shinkai Haru well i still don't trust all of you enough but i'm trying to i was sent here by Necrossmon to stop a threat from affecting your world and offmon is what you call an appmon..." Haru smiled

"Appmon what is that?" Miyako asked

"Short version it's simillar to what you guys calked digimon but they come in chip..." Haru explained only in brief state

As then they stare at offmon most of the chosen children then suddenly notice on how innocent offmon is except Keband Koushiro of course even iori can't resist

"Haru they are looking at me weird this is happening all over again!" Offmon hides behind Haru

"I just noticed he is nerdy cute..." Miyako said

"better than digimon who make mess all the time..." Daisuke looked at veemon and he look back

"Sorry patamon but..." Takeru said as he look at patamon

"It's fine go just go look at it..." Patamon sits in the corner

"He isn't fine..." The other digimon just looked at it in helpless and comedic kind of way

"it's fine offmon they aren't bad people..." Haru smiled

"They aren't?" Offmon asked as he stepped out and suddenly most of them wanted to cuddle him or stretch his face out

"if only they knew..." Haru sighed as the many experiments of offmon that he suddenly becomes off he either exploded on his face or the room

"This is fascinating so these are called appmon it sure acts like a digimon" Koushiro said as he examines from the outside

"Oh is that so?" Haru asked

"Guys let's cut it short and went to the digital world now..." Ken sighed

"yeah..." The others nodded

You better also get ready haru of your called digivice can't work..." Koushiro smiled as Haru then in position with

"Now i'll sent you in ready?" He asked as the chosen children are in position with their digimon

As Koushiro started the program Haru's app driver shines as all of the chosen children and their digimon went in and changed their clothes to a more casual one and also did haru to his usual attire

The Digital World

"This is cool!" Haru saw around and there is a lot of digimon and different scenery

"Soft...soft..." Offmon plays at the grass

"thankfully this time we landed safely.." Takeru said as they landed not far from Gennai's place

"So cute..." Hikari and Miyako saw Offmon like that

"Neru Neru Neru..." Offmon said as he tried to do something

"You two better not be there when he was talking like that..." Haru said as he quickly follow iori which is in front as offmon made an offline barrier around them

"We better hurry to our destination..." Offmon said as he catch up to Haru

They then finally arrive at Gennai's place as Haru is amazed by how many prophecy is there in one place and it's a language that he can't decipher

"it's an old digital world language..." Offmon said

"You knew?" Haru asked

"Here lies the chosen children who defeated myotismon and apocalymon 1999." Offmon reads it briefly

"The next one who defeated venom myotismon and keep the world in tact,2005" He continued and saw the legendary warriors of the past

"The one that saves the world by fusing with digimon," Offmon said but it's still hasn't cme yet

"Offmon you know a lot." Haru smiled

"I'm just re reading it hehe oh yeah next... a world of digital world where it was commanded by an emtity called yggdrasil... lastly a world where digimon wage war lead by a general..." Offmon continued depicting the frontier, savers and xros wars that has yet to happen

"That is quite a good info i need to learn it more..." Haru said in amazement

"You decipher it immediately it took me and koushiro-san like 2 years or so..." Iori said as Gennai appeated

"Welcome chosen children what service may i do today?" Gennai in his younger state said

"We want to know about him..." Daisuke said as he pointed at Haru

"I never thought this day would come an adventerous boy who cones from another world different from ours would come..." Gennai was amazed by it

"So you're gennai..." Haru said

"Yes and it seems it was the right time come with me..." Gennai said as they follow gennai

"he is quick to this and not surprise by it..." Ken sighed

"Yeah it chill me out..." Takeru whispered

As they arrive somewhere it was a statue of Haru and his friends while defeating leviathan

"A hero who comes from the future Shinkai Haru and his partner Gatchmon..." Gennai said

"Sorry to say this but Gatchmon isn't with me only offmon..." Haru said in a bit of a smile

"So let me get this straight you've come from the future?" Takeru asked

"Yes actually i'm not from your world i've come from the time 2047 a faraway future..." Haru said as he explained his adventures

"that is so far in the future i would be 50's by then..." Daisuke said as he is horrified

"I've come here to defeat a threat maybe it is caused by an A.I." Haru said seriously

"Before we get here we got attacked by it..." Offmon added

"What i have here is an appli driver different from your D3 of course we can only call our appmon using this." Haru explained yet again and how to use it as it can enhance or evolve your appmon but he wouldn't need it in case of offmon

"so it's still like digivolving right?" Takeru asked

"Yeah in your worlds based while yours depends on your digi eggs or digivolution we didn't need to depend on our digivolution" Haru said as he shows offmon's stat

"They have stats that's cool!" Daisuke said

"But we are more powerful than offmon..." Veemon said confidently

"um... well let's just test it in the plsying field "offmon semse that someone is attacking amd it is find out that it is hackmon different from the hackmon that rei has.

"Find it.." Hackmon appeared he is the virus appmon abbility of hacking his power base is 650

"His lord wanted you to be destroyed so be it.." The hacker digimon then attacked veemon and the others

"We need to digivolve..." Veemon said

"Wait if we digivolve here the place will crumble." Wormmon said

"since i'm an amgel digimon maybe..." Patamon said

"Let's go patamon..." Takeru said

"Patamon digivolves too! Angemon!"

"then i'll be fighting too" Gatomon said as they stand to fight

_**"Neko Punch!"**_

_**"Hands of Fate!"**_

The two attacks barely made a scratch on Hackmon as he protected himself with an anti hack barrier

"What?!" Angemon shouted

"But how?!" Gatomon asked

"I'll better go to an A.R. Field..." Hackmon then disappears

"Navimon appmon chip ready.." Haru said as he materialized Navimon and followed where hackmon is gone and pointed his appli driver

"better hold on this is gonna be a bumpy ride..." He said as everyone holds haru's solder as Offmon goes on ahead and they saw that hackmon is fighting navimon and Offmon

"You two again but this is more fun." Hackmon said as he hacked around as they both got hit pretty easily

"What is this place?" Takeru asked as they saw another part of digital world just more abstract than usual

"Where is rei?!" Haru asked

"Who is rei i work for an almighty dark appmon called Duskmon.." Hackmon shouted

"Duskmon?" Haru asked

"Are you ready yet?" Navimon asked as he is shielding offmon

"we must help..." Angemon said

"Wait... our attack didn't even scratch him maybe their principles are different than ours..." Iori said

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked

"It's just my hypothesis but from we look at it an appmon can be injured by appmon but if it was a hybrid..." Iori said

"We can fight it..." Ken said

"Exactly so in this case we just can watch..." Iori sighed as Offmon fired his attack that defeated Hackmon barely

"You did good but because you did a 2 on 1 i'm beat but more is to come as we speak..." Hackmon said as he turns back into a chip

From a far the dark appmon was watching closely

"Good job Hackmon you give me the data i need now to infect this world..." Duskmon said

"Heil my lord he shall bring salvation to this world!" The dark appmon then disappeared with a grin on his face

After that incident back in the real world

"I'm beat..." Haru said

"Me too off..." Offmon seems to be going to sleep and yawns

"Now we all need to ask is..." Haru realize Hackmon

"Ah so you've released me don't worry i won't bite so what is it that you want to ask me?" Hackmon asked as he is looking seriously at them as he is beaten he doesn't need to go back and be restrain any longer

* * *

Next chapter preview

Hackmon: this time on next chapter review

Haru: we'll be using you next and there are hybtids everywhere

Daisuke: Finally we can fight!"

Takeru: you can say that again

Next time on Appmon and Digimon 02 a world linked : Hybrids

Veemon: And everyone happy early new new years!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hybrids

"So what is it that you wanted to ask me?" Hackmon asked

"Who sent you?" Iori asked

"I just say it Duskmon a perfect type appmon i didn't know what his motives are but i did dig something when i was in there it was something you might wanna see..." Hackmon said as he show them some footage of an A.I. deep in the digital world but he can only get seconds of it after it crash on the video

"An A.I?" Haru asked as he remembers what he went through with himself and the crew fighting leviathan was a horror itself.

"A.I. Artificial Intelligence i thought that it was a top secret project and was a failure..." Koushiro said

"oh it did work out alright 40 years later but still we don't really know if they were good or bad..." Haru explained as his grandpa built minerva but then it also created leviathan that triggers the chain of event he have to went through

"So in your world a scientist suceeding on creating an A.I. that doomed humanity by accident?" Iori asked

"Pretty much short version yeah... if we're dealing with an A.I. we must be ready for anything..." Haru said as the others nodded but then Koushiro intervene

"I need all of your D3's for more analysis so that we can counter the upcoming attacks..." He suggested

"Good idea..." Takeru said

"Oh yeah have you contacted my brother?" Hikari asked

"Yes i've contacted them regularly and they know the situation..." Koushiro answered

"Thank Goodness..." Hikari sighed in relief as Iori and armadillomon dash first as they need to do the kendo lesson

"He sure is fast..." Haru smiled

"He studies kendo with his grandpa on regulsr basis..." Ken informed Haru

"I see just like astra then..." Haru puts up a warm smile

"Who is this astra?" Takeru asked

"Oh a friend and my comrade he is from an alligned of like tea ceremonial teachings or some sort and he do like App tube..." Haru said

"What is an apptube?" Patamon asked

"Basically a video streaming browser that let's you upload video and stuff.." Haru said as he shows the stuff or at least some saved video

"This is so funny i can watch it all day!" Daisuke and Vmon laughed

"Yeah me too!" Takeru and Patamon said. but for Ken and Miyako they both hold their laugh

"funny right?" Haru laughed

Meanwhile in the deepest side of the Digital world that same night

"Let me out of here!" A sound of captured tyranomon's was heard

"Don't worry you'll be my first guinea pig..." Duskmon then spray them with some cannon like dust and they mutated into a somewhat arm mechanical form of their former self

"Meet.. Mecha Tyranomon..." Duskmon said as he introduced it to his lord an A.I in front of him which glowed red

"But don't worry we'll find a suitable host that meets your ambition soon...hahahaha!" Duskmon then laughed evilly

"As you commanded our lord..." The mecha tyranommon bowed as they are being brainned control by the mutation dust

"Now go and wreck chaos!" Duskmon said calmly

Meanwhile Haru is now sleeping while offmon and hackmon also sleeps too when hackmon then wakes up because of the alarm rate

"What is going on?" He thought as he waked up and saw more tyranomon breaking some security breach line and then wakes haru up along with offmon

"What is it you're waking us up?" Haru asked

"Sorry to interrupt but..." Hackmon said as he shows the footage

"What is that abomination?!" Haru shouted

"We must alert the others..." He tries contacting the others but only Iori picks up

"Um what's up?" Iori asked as he yawns

"The digital world is in danger..." Haru said

"What this late at night are you sure?" Iori asked as he saw what was hapoening outside where some cars are moving each other up

"Okay that changes my mind have you contacted the others?" He asked

"Daisuke is sleeping tightly, Miyako also and girls get cranky if we wake up Ken and Takeru are on their way but i doubt Ken can get on time due to his distance so it's only you and Takeru left..." Haru said

"Got it let's meet at the lab.." Iori said as the trio then went inside the schoolentrance by jumping on

"Let's be quiet and steady..." Haru said as he,Hackmon and Offmon are at the scene already where he bumps into someone and it's none other than koushiro

"Shhh he'll find us..." Koushiro said as both of them tiptoed with hackmon and offmon turns back into chip form to follow them

At the entrance of the lab Iori and Takeru is waiting

"Took you long enough..." Takeru said

"So is the upgrade finished?" Iori asked

"Not yet..." They caliber the thing as in 75% still updating through the D3

"I'll go on ahead we can stall time..." Haru said

"You can't go alone..." Koushiro said

"I'll try to bind for more time till backup arrive the three of us can handle this..." Haru said optimiscally

He then pointed his App driver to the gate and he went on to the digital wprld and then using the A.R. Field to find the source

"Did you get the source?" Koushiro asked as he saw Haru through his computer program like a web cam

"So cool... but no not exactly it's so hard especially at night..." Haru said as he heard noises

"Found it..." Hackmon said as he protected Haru from the Mecha Tyranomon at least one of them

"That was close..." Haru said as Offmon attacks but it didn't give an inch to the Hybrids Digimon

"He is the one right? let's dispose of him..." The Mecha Tyranomon attacks with their mechanical claws but the duo dodge it perfectly

"That was close..." Hackmon said

"You could say that again off..." Offmon said in his usual tone

Back with Koushiro and the others

"Done!" Koushiro shouted as the update on the D3 is complete

"Please be alright we'll be right there!" Takeru said

"Yeah..." Iori said as both of them went with their partners to the digital world

Back with Haru cause he has to fight 3 of those things at once

"We could try it..." Haru said

"i mean strengthening ourself?" Offmon asked

"it's worth a shot but fighting three is an absurd way..." Hackmon said as an attack followed them through

"Hand of Fate!"

"Ankyla Press Navigate!"

The two digimon angemon and ankylamon appeared out of nowhere and hits the two tyranomon which pissed them off and diverting to them

"Now run!" Takeru shouted as he hop on Angemon while Iori was on Ankylamon

"That app fusion really works knowing your place..." Iori smiled

"Yeah... " Ankylamon said as he seemed refreshed while Angemon taking the messagemon chip tries to contact Koushiro that he needs to get out of the lab or he will be caught

"Koushiro i think you need to get out from the lab we'll be fine from here..." Takeru said

"Roger that..." Koushiro is shown that he gathered the other D3's as he then left hurriedly before he was caught

Back in the battle Haru then uses both hackmon and Offmon chip together

"Itadakimashta app gattai! Hack! Off! Hack ! Off!" Both Hackmon and Offmon unite as one as it apoears a new form of simmilar to Shutmon in Astamon Outfit

"Introducing Logamon! The Logout Appmon!" The app driver said as Logamon Roars

* * *

_Name: Logamon_

_Type: Social_

_App: Logout_

_Power: 7200_

* * *

"I can move... I can talk... this is different i feel so alive!" Logamon shouted as he sped up in speed and cutting through the mechanical arm right away

"My arm! Why you Tyrant flame!" The mecha tyranomon shouted as he then then cast flames to Logamon but to no avail

"Now disappear haha Loga Blast!.." Logamon pierced the tyranomon as it didn't injure him just turns him back to normal by his gun blaster

"what happen? why am i here?" The tyranomon didn't remember what happen as if on cue the others are too as they went back to normal after that thrilling experience

"We did it..." Haru said

"I don't feel the need to go on a rampage this is great!" Logamon said confidently as he likes to fight

"Good for you Logamon..." Haru said as he is tired along with Iori and Takeru who seems to be also wasted

"I won't go far like this let alone to school..." He sighed

"I can help with that..." Ankylamon said as they are getting the things ready by using Navimon skills he directed the portal right below haru and the others and pointed at Haru's Device and created a portal back to the human world more importantly haru's bed room

"I mean we can just go back to our respective house but now..." Iori said as he got the cat bag eyes as they need their sleep as they saw haru's floaty long bed room they sleep peacefully that night while the appmon and digimon gives them blanket to sleep

"now let them sleep..." Armadillomon closes the door as they tip toe

"wanna watch cartoons till morning?" Patamon asked

"Yes!" Offmon and the others sneak off and watch some midnight tv all night

That morning

"ah what a nice sleep..." Haru said feeling energetic

"Come on i just need one more episode of steven universe..." Hackmon murmured

"Neru neru neru..." Offmon murmured in his sleep while telling to himself that i am a kaito thief

"What channel are they watching?" Takeru asked as they saw the channel

"Of course... Animax..." They all said in unison including Iori

"You have Animax?" Haru asked

"Yeah but not the newer show..." Takeru said

"Armadillomon always likes the classic..." Iori sighed

"Well we better let them have a rest..." Haru smiled as they gives the digimons and appmon's some blanket

"Don't burn it there or the egg will get mush!" Takeru's voice can be heard

"Like this?" Haru asked as both Iori and Takeru claps

"I'll get the baths first!" The three of them are going a race who gets to bath first and iori wins by a landslide as they saw it the three of them made a prepared lunch since haru's house had so many ingredients in store

As Haru saw Takeru and Iori went off first as they need to get home earlier to get some school supplies and their homework Haru just smiled

"I can't believe it's so fun going with two of them i haven't felt like this in a long time..." Haru smiled as he saw them off with a smile while he let the other digimons stay with him for a while until next crisis

* * *

**Next Chapter: **

**Logamon: this is fun! Rawr! behold my katana **

**Haru: again with the katana! **

**Daisuke: when are we gonna get a cameo?**

**Ken: well you sleep all day i just give up on going...**

**Daisuke: don't blame them on me **

**Next time on Appmon and Digimon 02 World Linked: Assault **

**Haru: it's such a lively era right Logamon? **

**Logamon: Right...**

* * *

Q & A Session

Happy Late New Years! i'm gonna answer some questions regarding from last chapter:

**Q: From Matsky**

So, your trying to make it look like Appli Monsters takes place in the same timeline as the Digimon Adventure series, with Appmon being in the future.

_**A: well you could put it that way on my mind digimon extinct and remembered as a game not real digimons... next!**_

Q: Digifan

I love what you did I mean I have never seen a complete crossover between appmon and the original digimon I love what you did I really hope you update soon ps I also hope your not one of those authors who just makes a fanfic and either Leaves it half or deletes it and I hope you don't do neither because it's really hard to find these kinds of digoxin fic also could you make offmon meet the digidestines first because i think it be funny if for the first time nobody know what kind of divining offmon is

_**A: hmm well you seen the chapter i made offmon a bit more mature just a bit but it will still be effective with the girls...**_

Q: Guest

i have a question does haru have his other appmon chips like messemon ropuremon dressmon that television appmon could you perhaps not make haru applink and only on serious a occasion does he applink them like devimon and the dark masters and stuff ps hope to see more updates

_**A: Hmm yeah maybe i will use dressmon count it for sure haru will definitely applink but it will stop only until shutmon (a bit of spoil) i need to focus on the 02 cast too and thank you i'll try to update the best way i can**_

Q: Guest 2 (there is so many guest on my review)

Oh can you add new applink like sociamon which is the combination of messemon and mailman Which he has

A: well it depends but not likely or as a villain sidekick yes that could work you just made me an idea!

Q: Guest 3

In reality I really hope you continue this fic until the very end of it if not the you might as well delete or rewrite it because I'm tired of people making a good fanfiction only for it to be never finished

A: Wish me luck haha i'm not gonna rewrite most of my fic where it left mostly unless the plot is too convoluted when i start it again

Sorry if i couldn't answer the rest but rest assured i will continue this fic definitely for sure it will just be a short of 10-15 chapters at most by my prediction because making long fics really disinterest me i like to make it small parts i learn my mistakes it was supposed to be a new year special fic but oh well... okay it's taking too long shinkuso77 out if there are more reviews i'll do a Q & A again until then ciao


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Assault

"They are necessary candidate Takaishi Takeru and Iori... they are too good of a candidate but one thing for sure it sure does make it a lot more interesting... right Shinkai Haru..." The dark appmon laughed evilly as he saw all of their movement

After School

"You guys go in without us?!" Miyako shouted

"It's all by chance we assure you..." Takeru said

"I would have come but as you know we live on different state so it's hard..." Kem sighed

"That's right..." Hikari sighed

"But why wasn't i invited i could get all the fun!" Daisuke shouted

"I tried to calm you but you didn't answer like 28 times..." Haru sighed as Daisuke saw his phone missed call

"You've made your point..." Daisuke sighed

"So what's next?" Iori asked

"We wait... we still haven't heard anything from Gennai..." Koushiro sighed

"Is taichi still busy?" Daisuke asked

"Yes... yes he is..." Koushiro sighed

"It's boring oh yeah didn't you have a soccer practice daisuke?" Takeru asked

"I almost forgot! i'm going first if there is any trouble just mail me!" Dausuke shouted as he headed off with veemon who hides in his bag

"There he goes again..." Hikari sighed

"Don't you also have Photography Club to attend to?" Miyako asked

"Yeah i forgot!" Hikari said as she left

"The two of them are hopeless..." Miyako and Iori sighed

"Since i'm not in any club and we're free let's get the digimons and appmon's and hang out!" Haru shouted

"Yeah!" the other that is in there also agreed except koushiro

"Guys don't you think we should..." Koushiro adviced

"Once in a while Koushiro-san and also it's to welcome haru in the group..." Ken smiled

"Even i need a break for once..." Iori sighed

"Then get me that new chocolate smoothie in town!" Koushiro shouted as Ken gives an approval

At the city mostly populated this time of day has many store lined up for food

"What to get?" Takeru asked to them

"hmm how about that one?" Haru said as he pointed the store or shop near the smoothie counter

"But it's pack how we'll get in?" Offmon asked

"We must as well give up at this point..." Miyako sighed

"Don't give up Miyako there will be a way somehow..." Ken said to her

"Wait a minute..." Haru thought of sonething

"What do you have in mind?" Iori asked

He then search his bag for something and luckily he has it and it was a golden ticket

"Xua chuan free pass?!" The others was so amazed

"Free Pass?" Offmon asked

"You hack online to win didn't you?" Miyako asked

"No i swear... on my life..." Haru said

"But that exist like 10 in a lot..." Takeru said

"Well i found it on my mothers desk form it's said to be a one use only" Haru said

"This is great!" Takeru shouted

"well it was supposed to be my gift but i think she is too busy she forgot..." Haru said as he rubs his hair

"He totally lie..." Offmon and Hackmon looked at each other

Flashback

"Huh what is this?" Haru saw another note

"This is for you and your friend relax saving the world is hard so this is my last gift a one time only pass to any restaurant you like in odaiba..." He reads the note

"From necrossmon?" Offmon asked

"Yeah... he just give me a coupon..." Haru said

"Well we better use it..." Offmon said

"Right..." Haru smiled

End of Flashback

But as they wanted to use it and go in they were alerted by Haru's appdriver distress call

"Again when we wanted to go in!" Hackmon said

"We don't have a choice..." Haru sighed

"But who is gonna buy the smoothies?" Iori asked

"I'll do it..." Haru raised his hands as he waited in the long line with hackmon and Offmon

"But you're..." Iori said

"Here is dressmon and calculatormon..." Haru gives them chips as Takeru and Iori got them already

"This is appmon chips right cool..." Miyako said

"Let's go then..." Ken said as they left and Haru opens the AR World for them before hand

"You're just doing this so they get used to it right?" Hackmon asked

"You know me so well... i might be a coward sometimes but i must give everybody a chance..." Haru smiled

"haru is so kind..." Offmon said

"oh and... i just wanted smoothies.." Haru said

"Figures..." Both offmon and Hackmon sighed

In the AR Field in the digital world it looks like Daisuke and Hikari are already fighting something like Ogremon and Black Were Garurumon Hybrids

"Ogremon?!" Takeru shouted

"Took you long enough..." Daisuke said as he is aboard on XVmon while Angewomon is trying her best hitting ogremon but he is too fast for a normal one as the ogremon clubs have been enhance by mechanics

"let's split this up..." Ken said

"You've red my mind..." Daisuke said

The 4 others a.k.a Takeru,Iori,Ken and Miyako digivolved their partner digimons

_"Hawkmon digivolves too! Aquilamon!" _

_"Armadillomon digivolves too! Ankylamon!" _

_"Patamon digivolves too! Angemon!" _

_"Wormmon digivolves too! Stingmon!" _

"Let's do this..." The quartet said as they split up while Hikari,Miyako and Ken fights Black were Garurumon

**"Hand Of Fate!" **

**"Ankylo Press!" **

**"X laser!" **

The three attack hits but Ogremon just puts up a grin and attacks back with his club who changes shapes when attack this time it becomes an axe

"That was close..." Xvmon dodge it barely with Angemon but Ankylomon isn't that lucky and he got hit pretty bad

"Errgghhh how was they doing?" Daisuke thought

With Ken, Miyako and Hikari

"I think we have no choice at this..." Hikari said

**"True Engetsugeri!" **

The black were garurumon attacks them with spiky wave attack it almost did got to them good

"Well there is one thing we could do..." Ken said

"D3 mode change!" His D3 has some menu selection

"Digimon strengthening?" Hikari asked

"Use this..." Miyako said as he throws her chip at hikari

"Dressmon how was i gonna use this? wait a second..." Hikari said as she put the chip at scand directed it at angewomon

"Strengthening in progress..." Angewomon feels nothing different as the D3 was pointed at her while The D3 that ken had an effect changing stingmon into a math teacher

"Let's talk about math digi teacher..." Stingmon said

"Let the show begins! Welcome to Math Prodigy by Stingmon!" The aura becomes differentas suddenly an illusion of audience comes out

"Miss Angewomon if you would please..." Stingmon asked Angewomon to roll the question

"5 cos by 13 divided by 3..." The black garurumon said as he answered 2

"Wrong! the answer is there is no anwer you dummy..." Stingmon uses his sting press and directly hits the black garurumon on hit

"Why youthe next time!" The black were garurumon growled as he was hit

"There isn't gonna be a next time..." Angewomon changed into another outfit like a priestess

**"Celestial Charm!" ** She created like a plus symbol then attracted the black were garurumon hitting it with wave of energy until he is unconcious

"Use navimon Daisuke..." Takeru said

"Okay okay got it..." Daisuke borrowed iori's chip and uses the D3 to strengthen Xvmon capabilities with Navimon

**"Hand of Fate!" **

**"Ankylo Press!"**

The two attacked first while the ogremon dodge it

"Got you where i wanted the most X laser Search!" Xvmon uses his X blast amd enhance by navimmon's power and accuracy to finish off ogremon but not so much as to delete him as the ogremon is now unconcious

"That's that..." Daisuke sighed

As all of them then surrounds the Ogremon and Black Were Garurumon as they wondered

"my head hurts.." Ogremon said

"Yeah..." Black Were Garurumon. said

"Why did you guys go on attack here making a scene..." Ken asked

"We don't know we swear we were on my life... he said he was gonna show us a rad party place.." Ogremon said

"But i guess we were tricked..." Black were garurumon growled

"He?" Takeru asked

"Yeah he has dark like weird feature..." Black Were Garurumon explained

"Duskmon." They said in unison except the two digimon

"That appmon that haru talks about..." Hikari said

"Well we better go we must find leomon he needs to stay safe or else..." Ogremon said

"Leomon is missing?" Takeru asked

"We were supposed to meet him here today before that dark what you call appmon appears out of nowhere and drag us into this..." Ogremon sighed

"Well thsnks ogremon and good luck we need to head back." Iori said as they leave them back to their journey

Back at the lab

"It's refreshing!" Haru shouted

"I said so!" Koushiro smiled as they cheers and drink smoothies

"We're back..." Daisuke said as they saw that Haru and Koushiro are drinking smoothies

"Well smoothies for everyone..." Haru shouted as he gave them the smoothies

"this is refreshing..." Daisuke dighed in relief

"Right..." Hikari smiled

"But why is leomon missing it doesn't add up..." Takeru said

"yeah..." Iori said

"He was supposed to be the formercare taker right?" Haru asked

"Yeah..." Takeru said

"maybe we'll find it out sooner or later..." Haru said as he suddenly feels sleepy

"Yeah..." Ken said as he too feels sleepy

"Hoam..." Iori yawns as most of them are getting sleepy real quick as all of them waked up the first that comes in mind is that iori and armadillomon is gone as the other digimons are also now waking up including haru

"What happen?" Haru's head feels heavy

"Don't tell me its.." Koushiro said as he throws the smoothies away

"Wait where is Iori?" He asked

"Iori?" Miyako just noticed that iori wasn't there and they panicked as they saw sone lion's footprint

"Don't tell me!" Takeru gasped

"Leomon!" They all shouted in unison

Meanwhile,

"Giving them a sleep smoothie was your best idea yet Leomon..." Duskmon laughed

"I just do what i commanded to do master duskmon..." Leomon bowed as he remembers when Haru is buying the smoothies he exchanged it before hand posing as humans with the sleepy potion that looks like a regular smoothies

"Good job well after quick test and analysis he is perfect don't you agree?" Duskmon looks at his A.I. Master as he tributes the body of Iori and Armadillomon with an evil laugh

"And of course him..." He just then smiled evilly as it is also shown the body of gatchmon just a brief moment

"We salute... to the future that is bright Utopia-sama..." The dark appmon said with an evil menacing voice

Next Chapter Preview:

Haru: that double cross digimon

Offmon: fon't get really caught off, off

Daisuke: but he is really smart

Vmon: Right Right?

Haru: But we get a challenge letter

Next time on Appmon and Digimon: A Challenge from the Lion King?!

Haru: don't tell me this isn't a trap

Hackmon: we'll just have to see then...

* * *

Q & A

Okay since there is a review let's just get on to it

**From: Matsky**

Q: have another question, will Tachikawa Mimi-chan be making any appearances as well, like moving back to Tokyo?.

A: Maybe but only for one chapter in tribute to the 01 cast but there will be no fighting or some sort i've still undecided in that we'll see...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A challenge from the lion king?!

"Tch..." Daisuke said seriously

"We let our guard down..." Takeru said as he is frustrated and clenching his fist

"So how was it tentomon?" Koushiro asked

"There is yeah a pinch of residu of sleep pill on it but not too much that you'll die from it..." Tentomon analyze from the sample that koushiro gives he is right now still in Koushiro's place

"Why did you give us the drink in the first place?" Takeru asked

"i don't know i swear..." Haru said

"Fighting amongst ourself isn't gonna do anything much." Ken said

"Ken is right all we have to do is find him..." Hikari said

"But where do we have to look?" Ken asked

"I think that's enough of today... let's get enough of rest.. our objective is to find leomon right now..." Koushiro breaks down the tension

"But!" Takeru shouted as if he was now the hot headed one but Daisuke holds him off

"Takeru we know how you feel but right now there isn't something we can do i don't want you to make the same mistske i do and act reckless." Daisuke sighed as he acts more of a leader now than a nuisance who fix everything by doing reckless once inna while

"That is some nice word hot tomato.." Miyako said sarcasticly

"Who do you say hot tomato computer witch?!" Daisuke shouted

"oh so that's how you wanna play or should i say rotten..." Miyako said as both of them started to bicker at each other

"At least respect your senior.. " She said to him

"Yeah right not in a million years hmph..." Both of them stop talking to each other and headed in a different direction of face

"The two of them right after i want to say they are mature..." Hikari thought but ken just laugh a bit

"This is so funny we haven't had like this in months..." He laughed

"Right..." Takeru smiled

"Ah old times i really miss it since we're busy pursuing our own passion.." Daisuke smiled as he gives a pat to takeru

"Don't be gloomy or anything we'll find iori i would do the same if ken was missing..." He smiled

"Wait so you want me to be kidnapped?!" Ken gasped

"It would be nice if you have that digimon emperor aura again..." Daisuke laughed

"Here i'll give you one..." Ken give a nuggie to daisuke

"When i saw this i remember the time with my friends..." Haru said in his monologue as he saw Eri,Astra,Ai, Yuujin and Rei as they have their arguments once in a while of course it isn't like this but still they agree to disagree

"You're not joining them?" Koushiro asked

"No... i've quite enough in one day..." Haru smiled

"Okay we better go..." Daisuke said as he saw the time as the school is almost closing

"Right..." Hikari said as he agreed and all of them went out of school in an instance

As the night went by Haru is walking alone he wanted to know what night time has on Odaiba as he look around it was lively

"This is nice i just wish i could bring Rei and the others it would be great." Haru smiled as he thought of it and bought a takoyaki while enjoying the night view as he didn't brought Hackmon and Offmon with him

"Hmmm hmm..." He then heard one of Eri's song in his smartphone while using a headset

"Eri's voice really is unique..." He smiled as he knows how hard she works to be an idol amd enjoys the night

After a while after he went back to his house from the look of it offmon and hackmon has been really busy as they doze off and he went to see the computer there was an email

"From unknown?" Haru thought as he opens his email

"Shinkai Haru if you want to have your friend back i chsllenge you to a duel you and logamon alone tommorow here is the link of the area... Leomon..." Haru reads the email

"It's a challenge i should tell to everyone... but it is kind of my fault that i give them the smoothie.." He thought about it as he changed his mind

"Tomorrow... at what time?" Haru asked back as Leomon gives the designated time

"After lunch..." Haru reads it then he doze to sleep right after that as he turns off his computer

The Next Day

In the morning it was almost class Hikari,Takeru and Daisuke went on time together as their first period is english

"Motomiya Daisuke." The teacher absent them one by one but when the teacher absemce haru he isn't there

"Where is he?" Takeru thought

"Takaishi Takeru!" The teacher spoke as his absence

"Yagami Hikari..." The teacher continued as all of them was accounted for except for haru who miss class

"It's not like him..." Daisuke thought as after the class The teacher talks to takeru

"Mister Takeru could we talk for a sec..." The teacher asked to him

"Yes Sir. Kamogawa what is it that you wanna asked about?" Takeru asked

"Shinkai Haru misses my class today i know he is a dilligent student but could you remember him by and at least not miss my class next time..." The teacher advised him

"Right thank you" Takeru said as he bows and walks as Takeru is contacted by Koushiro

"Are you guys with Haru?" Koushiro asked

"No, Why?" Takeru asked

"I was on my lab and i sneak around and find that right now haru is in the digital world..." Koushiro said

"Takeru what is wrong?" Daisuke catch up to him as the next lesson is about to begin

"I think Haru is gonna do sonething reckless he is in the digital world right now..." Takeru said

"What?!" Daisuke shouted but was stopped by takeru

"shhh... not so loud..." Takeru said as he shut Daisuke's mouth

"We must miss this but we can go after lunch time right about an hour..." Daisuke said as Takeru agreed and they went on to the next class

Meanwhile with Haru he is training with Logamon before the designated time

"Are you sure about this it isn't like you to keep secrets..." Logamon growled as he hits some rock as practice target

"I just don't want them to pull out any further it's a mess i create.." Haru sighed

"You know this is why you and yuujin support each other... he is the light while you're the dark hiding behind his back supporting on what he does even if he is an android you support him in a way..." Logamon sighed

"Said from an appmon that is shy..." Haru laughed

"Fair point..." Logamon smiled as they wait and wait

The designated time comes by and Leomon appeared out of nowhere

"So you've made your part of the deal shinkai haru... now let's fight..." Leomon said seriously as Logamon and the lion digimon fight each other

Back at the real world when the class is pver the chosen children alertedly go to the lab as Ken contacted koushiro

"We're here just give us the coordinate of where haru is..." Ken said in a hurried manner

"Right i'll sent you the coordinate!" Koushiro sent tge coordinates to the D3's

"I'm gonna stay here and watch you all go!" Miyako said as the 4 of them instantly goes to the digital world

Back in the fight from the look of it they are at an average match and stalemate

"Fist of the lion King!"

"Lota Blast!"

The two attack makes an explosion

"Hahahaha i shall dedicated this to my majesty duskmon and our lord utopia!" Leomon then puts something inside his chest like somekind of app chip but it gives Haru a different kind of vibe as Leomon begin to digivolve into his Sabre Leomon form but it's pitch black and has some black like chromezoid on it's weapon as his move gets faster anfmd faster that logamon can't keep up

"Logamon!" Haru shouted

"I'm fine i just need moment to counter back" Logamon growled

"Haru!" Daisuke and the others finally found him

"Ah it seems your friend has come..." Sabre Leomon said

"Everyone stay back this is between me and him don't get in the way..." Haru said as he looks serious

"But!" Takeru wanted to say a thing but Daisuke looks at him seriously

"If things get out of hand we're gonna help you.."Daisuke said

"You're really serious here Daisuke?"Hikari asked

"I'm serious and i believe in him..." Daisuke looks at her

"Daisuke this is the first in a long time..." Ken said

"Even if i wanted to go in this is his fight..." Daisuke thought

"Fang Sabre Ex!"

Sabre Leomon attacks Logamon as he was hit by multiple attacks Logamon still keep on standing again and again

"Why aren't you down?!" Sabre Leomon said

"Haru let's get serious..." Logamon said seriously

"Got it..." Haru said as he gets the Timemon chip and flips it to his appli driver duo which turns half of it to a white color

"Let's go Yuujin..." He said seriously as he exhaled

"Insert Me!" He then uses the app duo as the timemon chip reloaded and he blast it to Logamon

"This time!" Logamon said as he evolves himself into a new appmon with double sword on it's hand

"Roaaarrrrrr!" Shutmon appears after he evolves from it in front of haru at first it wanted to attack him but Haru just smiled

"It's gonna be okay Shutmon this time no stakes just do your best..." Haru said confidently as Shutmon's eyes turns to normal instead of feral

"Ha...ru..." Shutmon spoke

"Let's do this..." He said

_**"Fang Sabre Ex!"**_

Sabre Leomon attacks but Shutmon dodge it swiftly it even put most fast digimon or appmon in shame

"Now let me show you when you mess with me or my partner you're messing with the wrong guy..." Shutmon growled as he attacks and attacks Sabre Leomon relentlessly whenever he can move Shutmon can get a pinpoint on what's gonna happen

"Grrh how can you get so strong so fast?" Sabre Leomon asked

"Actually we're holding our power back on purpose... but now we don't need too..." Shutmon shoots off a new attack from his sword

"Shut caliber 100% Shut Stream Buster!" The beast appmon uses both of it swords to make a gravitational field that force Sabre Leomon as he wants to move it binds him even harder

"This is impossible!" Sabre Leomob growled as he can't move an inch

"Now stay there..." Shutmon sighed as he back off to Haru and then there is an explosion then Leomon goes back to his usual self unconcious

"Leomon do you remember me?" Hikari asked after a while when Leomon finally wakes up

"Hikari... is that you? all if your friends better stay out from here it's dangerous..." Leomon warned them that their foe isn't like before

"Leomon?" Hikari asked as suddenly something like an energy attack targetted at them but Leomon protected her just from a close call

"It fails huh... the search wasn't good enough..." A voice from an appmon can be heard as he leaves it was only shown that it has red eyes

"Sorry haru i couldn't react on time but leomon saved hikari..." Shutmon said

"A targetted attack..." Haru said

"I must warn you don't follow it whatever it may be.. it's gonna be harsh later on... Duskmon and Utopia they are the cause of this and your friend... is gonna be a catalyst for the A.I. to roam thos world or at least his partner..." Leomon said

"So Iori is gonna be..." Takeru was shocked

"And it was part my fault..." Haru said

"Do you know where the hideout is?" He asked to leomob

"No... but i remember a bit about a passage way..." Leomon remember a bit his memoey and encrypt it inside Hikari's D3

"I hope that helps.." The lion beast digimon then said as he leaves while then Haru just smiled as he falls asleep in Shutmon's arms

"Haru..." Shutmon is concerned but by the look of it Haru is just unconcious of overexerting himself as in fall asleep

"So is this your real form?" Daisuke asked to shutmon

"In theory yes... you could say i'm an ultimate or perfect form depending on your understanding don't worry but we got a hint on Iori that is a good thing" Shutmon smiled as they agree to make koushiro looked into the matter

Meanwhile,

"It seems they are catching up.. how was your awakening?" Duskmon asked to the appmon

"Not bad but i wasn't ableto kill them or at least kill one of them..." The appmon just sighed

"There will be lots of chance..." Duskmon laughed slyly as he saw that the ritual is about to begin

"Gatchmon.." He talks about the newly appmon

* * *

Next chapter preview

Haru: Zzzzzz Cake...

Daisuke: since he is sleeping we're gonna do it instead wel-

Hikari: not so loud

Takeru: i just want to save Iori

Daisuke: we get it.

Next on Appmon & Digimon 02 A world linked: Ritual


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Confrontation

After two days or so all of them meet at the park since it's the sundays and they can't use the school on weekends

"So any luck koushiro?" Daisuke asked

"Not yet it's so hard to locate it even with leomon's data..." Koushiro said

"I got an info from Gennai that it deciphers from a long propechy an A.I. that represents nor good or bad just wrong sense of justice." Takeru reads from his D-Terminal

"The ritual must be made to make a pact with a god appmon thst shall end the world... A boy who travels from a long and distant future shall come to save this world..." He continued to read the decipher of the old hierogliphics but that's all he got from it

"Does it need a certain criteria to be a sacrifice to the ritual?" Koushiro asked

"Let's see... he has limitless possibilities, young, smart and wise but still haunts on an impossible dream yet to be fulfilled..." Takeru said

"Young..." Ken thought

"Smart..." Yolei thought

"Wise..." Hikari thought as they now reach in one mind sync

"Don't tell me the reason why they kidnap Iori is too it made semse now.." Koushiro said

"The only one that notice that we can fight the appmon in the first place using our digimon is the both of you." Ken pointed the obvious

"It may be possible since the two of you had the smarts even i can't predict it." Daisuke said

"But one thing doesn't add up they can just kidnap koushiro senior since he did almost the strategizing..." Hikari gives another fact

"It is because he is old pass his prime time..." Haru walks to the park late with offmon

"Everyone..." Offmon said with a lovable smile as both hikari amd miyako then hugs him

"Ow... ow... i'm still an appmon that's a little bit too much..." Offmon said as he then cower behind haru

"Are you okay right now?" Daisuke asked

"Yeah 100 percent Never better..." Haru smiled

"Next time don't go on your own like that think about your teammates." Daisuke said

"Yes.. i won't do it like that again i promise.. " Haru smiled

"we must find a clue to where it's hideout is but as i tried to open it. it was designated to other place like a game website

"Let me see..." Haru saw the game and remembered it

"it says that to get the coordinates we must play 3 puzzle digimon games whatever it is..." Koushiro said

"Puzzled game and you must accordingly attack..." Haru said as he clicked the game

"The first one we have a forest a level 20 Agumon level 20 gabumon and level 20 patamon and we must fight the boss kuwagamon" He continued

"we must win on 4 turns and no digivolving or we'll lose..." He reads the instruction

"For a game this is so real..." Hikari said

"Well let me try first..." Takeru said as he looks at gabumon,patamon and agumon's attack stat hp and other things

The first turn was agumon as takeru use pepowr breath to make some damage (2000/2500 Kuwagamon Hp lvl 25)

"Next up is... Gabumon.." Takeru hits the claw attack button but it misses and the next one is patamon as he uses boom bubble to inflict 400 base attack and gets an extra follow up from agumon's pepper breath making an extra 500 damage but it didn't give enough to pass the third turn in this game the turn that you make is qualified as turn 3 and different ally as kuwagamon hits with his scissors attack the game dies lose and restart

"Let me try..." Ken said as he tried the next one as he saw the bag item

"This is it..." He thought but he can't have an additional turn the first turn he uses pepper breath like takeru did but the second turn he uses his item as Yamato's figure appear to throw an attactive buff on patamon while on pattamon's turn he uses the boom bubble as it attacks stands it has a chance to trigger shocked or stun gaining him the upper hand and attacking again this time with the help of gabumon abd agumon as the extra attacker as the battle simulation finished (0/2500) and the you win congratulate is at is with that one as extra attack didn't count as losing turns in the game

"Ken you're good..." Daisuke said

"the next one..." Hikari wanted to try the second puzzle the next one was angewomon and angemon fighting against devimon

"Survive for 4 turns in this survive mode your whole team counts as 1 turn you can't use revive or items in this battle" Hikari said as the first one to attack is angewomon who gas celestial arrow, Celestial Charm and Healing which charm recised in 3 turns Arrow can be used each turn but cost half mp while heal is mandatory on tge other hand angemon only has hand of fate and angel rod

"So first up is celestial arrow... then charm" The charm hits instantly but it gives debuff of slow healing until next turn while hands of fate depletes angemon life by 300 (600/900)

The next turn pass as hikari uses her healing to heal angemon while angemon defended as Devimon recovered and uses darkness steal it's an abbility that steal your opponents life by 400 each and healing his own (7600/8000) (800/1200) (300/900)

Turn 3 as angewomon heals Angemon it restore the health by 400 while Angemon dodge it like usual as devimon attacks with eternal darkness which damaged angewomon by 500 hp while angemon at half of that since he guarded

At the 4th turn angemon succesfully healed by digivolving by story mechanism to holy angemon

"Destiny Gate!" Holy angemon suck devimon to the game and the second puzzle finished

"That was long and tiresome but it's worth it..." Hikari sighed

"I'm going here on the third try!" Daisuke shouted

The third try was no feat it was different than the rpg it was a shooting simulation part where in brief a recap of Omegamon fighting Diaboromon Sequence where as the scene reinacted by Taichi and Yamato virtually as Omegamon then shoots at the billion of Diaboromon before the timer ends in 1 hour or so but it wasn't real based timed as the 1 hour feels only like 30 minutes and absolutely Daisuje us bad at shooting games and he fails miserably but he did quite good for a beginner by making a good look at Ammo and interval of skills but the omega cannon can be only used much that it was somekind of duped as it was the last string of the puzzle

"Let me had it..." Haru said seriously

"Here is your head gear and gaming pad and also everyone back a way a bit..." Offmon said as Haru sighed and he remembers on what astra and yuujin thought him about shoot gaming 101 as he search for some ammo for the cannon first even though it has skills but then he uses his sword more than cannon at dighting the enemy

"Wait why did the timer has plus sign in it?" Daisuke asked

"Omni sword pretty basic but it raises your time it had bonus effect here rather than using cannon..." Ken said as he reads the rule before hand as Haru then changes to a cannon using it to defeat the enemy in half as he search the true diaboromion and found him as he hits him he only uses the sword as the first break bar is easy to break (0/10000) and the valid point is to make the second one but the ray shifted as Diaboromon then hides again

"That second bar is gonna be pretty hard to break... i wonder if that will work" Omnimon search and found it the secret weapon

"I've never tried this but here goes..." He said seriously as he gets into it as there is an action sequence that let him play the cutscene where it sends beam of lights that stopped diaboromon from moving

"Now!" Haru shouted

"Transcendence Sword + Garuru Cannon!"

The two attack hits diaboromon directly and wins the game as Omnimon pose appears in front of them

"Congratulations you win the last game you may use the program as vastly as you want..." The omnimon smiled to them as he unlocks the code to access the coordinates

"This can't be..." Koushiro tracks the code and it is closer than they think

"What is it koushiro senior?" Haru asked

"The coordinates leads to our schools underground level..." Koushiro said

"Now the real question is how do we get there..." Haru said

"Hmm i might know a way but miyako won't like it..." Koushiro sighed

"You don't mean?!" Miyako gasped

At last they were in a sewer and miyako really didn't like the smell or her outfit getting wet

"This is so not what my weekend is gonna worth..." Miyako complained

"Oh it's once in a while but yeah it reeks down here..." Koushiro said

"Didn't we already have been down here like ever..." Takeru said

"But not in the real world it smells worse..." Koushiro said

"Ahaha this is the first time i've seen you complaint..." Daisuke smiled

"i've changed a lot of my oerspective knowledge is fine and all but in a sewage isn't one of them..." Koushiro said

As they followed the coordinates they felt something like a large concentrated energy from where they are after too

"This is right here..." Koushiro said but it was a dead end

"This is a dead end..." Takeru said

"From what i know from movies there us somekind of switch somewhere.. " Daisuke rubs around and suddenly he pressed on something that opens up the hidden mechanism bricks that opens them but only as small as a door as they they went in it closes and they saw that the underground has turn into somekind of lab as they wonder around they saw some digimon's kept as captive as Haru saw what in front of him may catch his attention as they hide when Duskmon seems to be preparing the transfer and the ritual has begun nearing the completion it is also shown that iori is kind of unconcious

"When is it gonna be ready?" An appmon asked him

"Soon just you wait..." Duskmon bowed

"That is iori..." Takeru said as they whispered

"Finally you've made it..." Duskmon said as he already knew they were gonna be there

"So you know we're coming?" Haru and the others appeared

"Of course from miles away and i say well done on part of your work but it's too late now..." Duskmon said as he turns off the machine as then Iori begins to wake up with armadillomon as his digivice in his hand wasn't a D3 anymore but an appli driver duo representing his virtue of yellow and green but with a U signed on it

"Ah the day has finally come..." Duskmon can't hide his excitement but the first that talks wasn't Iori nor armadillomon but the appmon that was behind Duskmon as it becomes a chip

"Appmon chip ready... Insert: Free Will!" Iori shouted

"Itadakimashuta App Realize!" The Appli driver spoke as it realizes the appmon it was none other than gatchmon but he is all white

"Here is here!" The appli driver explained

Name:

Type: Social

App: Grand Searcher

Power: 11000

"Savior Gatchmon a social grand searcher appmon..." The appli driver said

"Savior Gatchmon?" Haru said in disbelief

"My partner... reload to me navimon..." said

"Yes..." Iori said as he reloaded Navimon and unite it with and now the power level of it was doubled as then attacks Haru but then offmon and hackmon who turns into Logamon protected him by subconciously

"Gatchmon i thought by meaning we'll see each other i didn't mean it like this..." Haru said

"Shinkai Haru... No...Haru i foresaw this is what you are gonna ask me... The A.I. at his last breath shown me his will this A.I. doesn't side with human nor his own... i'm just talking this to you... you better get back to your world it isn't worth your risk..." said

"I'm not coming back not without you!" Haru shouted

"It is impossible... i am tied by this world..." said

"Tied by this world what do you mean?!" Haru shouted

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_**"I'm not gonna finish you here..." Duskmon sighed **_

_**"What?!" Globemon shouted **_

_**"We were stuck in this time gate i can get in but i can't get out only on your abbility can..." Duskmob said **_

_**"Why didn't you fight me?!" Globemon shouted **_

_**"That is funny i come here to eradicate that era because it was gonna be used..." Duskmon smiled **_

_**"And who sent you here?!" Globemon asked **_

_**"My master a Super computer A.I. named Utopia he was created by unryuuji knight... In the near future something bad will happen." Duskmon said **_

_**"Something bad will happen?" Globemon asked **_

_**"The Extinction of Digimon history... this isn't your future appmon and digimon can't collide with each other the reason why i attack you is nor by chance i just want to talk you are a global search appmon but by this case the world you are into is teying to keep you out because you are logically attracted to it..." Duskmon said **_

_**"That doesn't make any sense..." Globemon said **_

_**"Do you want to work together?" Duskmon asked **_

_**"I don't trust you fully buti don't get any choice i only have a little bit of energy left..." Globemon said as he uses his gland glazer last time and it only scratch Duskmon **_

_**"So we've got a deal..." Duskmon smiled **_

_**End of Flaahback**_

* * *

"So you've sacrificed my friend too?" Takeru asked

"About that i choose it by my own choice i wasn't kidnapped or anything..." Iori answered

_**Flashback **_

_**"hmm it looks strange..." He saw the smoothie is different than he usually does so he doesn't drink it and he is hit in the back by leomon **_

_**End of Flashback **_

"That is when i'm barely unconcious on this place as much as i like appmon i want other people to see it too..." Iori smiled

"And i'm here to grant your wish..." said

"So Iori is that what you wish for?!" Takeru asked

"Yes... when people see appmon's then they will realize how thi will change it just like when digimon now was known in people's life..." Iori said as he laughed

"But if it's like that then it will be like digimon's back then it will be a threat!" Daisuke shouted

"It seems that we didn't come on a reach of understading now if you still fight then i'll be sure to treat you like an enemy..." Iori said

"I'll give you time to think about this... just once..." Iori said

"Let's leave?" asked

"Lets..." Iori said as armadillomon,Duskmon and leaves

"Come back here you cowards!" Logamon shouted

"So what are we gonna do?" Hikari asked

"I need time to think..." Daisuke said

"I do agree..." Haru sighed

Time passed in the cold night breeze Iori walks in the crowd as he looks serious armadillomon begibs to ask him

"Are you okay with this?" Armadillomon asked

"It shall decided tomorrow... if they are against us i won't hold a grudge i want to be where i succeed and don't be my fathers friend where he fails i will regret it but i will not mourn from it" Iori sighed

"Youv are kind of a weird kid but it is better than nothing i guess i just appreciate your innocent dream..." said

"What about me?" Duskmon asked

"You are annoying not important as a villain and bad at it!" Iori shouted

"I see..." Duskmon sighed in dissapointment

"and a bad planner... but whatever happens you had your sense in a way..." said

"That is such a compliment!" Duskmon said

"let's just see their answer..." Iori smiled as he saw the moon as it gives a red ring to it as it connects thos world to the A.R World

* * *

Next Chapter Preview

Iori: The night went still as none of them can't decide to fight a friend and to spare tgus world or side and let it all be destroyed whatever happens it was not going to be a good decision but what will hapoen to this world

Next time on Appmon and Digimon 02 A World Linked : Decisions

Iori: This world shall meets it's revelation


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Decisions, The battle to prove who is right!

"Haru..." Offmon knocks on Haru's room but he isn't answering at all

From the inside Haru is just looking at his appli driver duo

"What is it should i do now?" Haru thought

"Haru you haven't been out are you alright?" Offmon asked but haru didn't answer

"Just leave him alone for a while..." Hackmon said

"But..." Offmon sighed

"if he can't overcome this situation then...maybe it was all a fluke that he saved the world..." Hackmon said

"Um... but seeing haru like this..." Offmon said

"As i said before just leave him alone for a while..." Hackmon sighed as he puts up a letter to behind haru's door

"What is that?" Offmon asked

"Oh the mail... i don't know who it is from but one thing for sure..." Hackmon said as he whistled and leaves

"He is weirder than rei's hackmon..." Offmon sighed

Meanwhile with the older chosen children

"So that's how it's going on huh..." Taichi still keeps his usual hair style and now with Yamato while Joe is busy with his patient work while Sora is busy with her designer fashion show week

"Oh and about Mimi.." Koushiro said

"Mimi oh she has somethings she needs to workout in America she is taking the botanical degree right?" Taichi informed

"Right... so what's up with you two sharing a room together?" Koushiro asked

"Oh Yamato juat been playing around after his gig and my place is the closest one koushiro don't take it on yourself there is something we didn't know there maybe past regrets but it was for sure a good one..." Taichi smiled

"You sure thinks positive..." Koushiro said

"Taichi what is this?" Agumon aaked as he lit the torch

"Agumon don't!" Taichi shouted as the video cam ended

"Hah just like old times..." Koushiro sighed as he looks an old photo on them

With Takeru he is alone right now looking at the sky and thinking on what should he do next

"Takeru i will follow wherever you go..." Patamon said

"Thank you Patamon..." Takeru smiled as he tried to remember what he and cody had as DNA Partners

"So how do we do this?" Patamon asked

"Good point... as i want to reject the idea... i just can't not because they are appmon it's because..." Takeru sighed as he knows what he will be voting for

With Daisuke, Ken and Miyako

"So did you guys made your mind up?" Daisuke asked

"Nope we're still debating..." Ken said

"It is quite hard to choose for our friend or the future iori is still upset about that last encounter where his supposed friends dad didn't got his wish.." Miyako sighed

"As much as i want to say i want to support iori... i just can't in a weird way... I'm gonna reject it even if he will be my enemy..." Daisuke said seriously

"I will be on the opposition then... i agree with Iori..." Ken said

"Then i'm going with Daisuke in this one it's a logic i can live with if people from this era knows appmon it will change the rules of this world..." Miyako said

"Wow i never thought we would agree..." Daisuke smiled

"Yeah..." Miyako said as she was in a disbelief herself

"We just have to wait for Haru's choice Hikari said to me that she wasn't voting and gonna be sitting this one out..." Daisuke sighed

"She is?" Miyako asked

"Yeah... she can't choose both comviction is too mych on her and i don't want to stress her out." Daisuke said

"Someone is caring..." Miyako said sarcasticly

"Just shut up you old hag..." Daisuke shouted

"Calling me a hag huh yeah right..." The two starts bickering again

"Just when i thought they would agree this happens." Ken sighed

In the designated place the next day

"So have you come to the decision?" Iori asked

"I am joining your side..." Takeru said

"Me too.." Ken said as they moved to Iori's side while koushiro and hikari sit it out as both of them won't participate

"I'll still be here sticking my ground..." Hikari sighed

"Would you be okay with this?" Gatomon asked

"It's fine..." Hikari smiled but then look armt koushiro

"I'm not taking fids because i'm an observer.." Koushiro said

"Fair Point" Hikari watch but Haru isn't coming but then out of nowhere shutmon aooeared with Haru

"What is your choice?" Iori asked

"I choose neither... i know you want to introduce appmon but defeating you isn't the way..." Haru said with reasoning

"What?!" The answer was so surprising and shutmon just laughed

"That was uncalled for..." Duskmon hears the answer and he claps his hands

"Wow wow wow here is another foolish human who can just say he wants to save both..." Duskmon said

"Neither is the right answer i still stand by it if you designated me as an enemy i'm fine with it i still respect your point of view..." Haru said seriously

"Haru you're still as gullable as ever... that answer is so naive..." S Gatchmon just laughed up

"He defies logic and understanding..." Iori said

"Last time before i could make the choice he choose it for me to sacrifice himself in the process he is just an android obeying an A.I program him to do but in the end he still had humanity you are just a joke compare to leviathan i think i may regret coming here..." Haru said provoking Iori

"Right in the first place saving this world please... i don't care Gatchmon you say last time that you are bound by this world and ideals i pity you..." Shutmon said

"Why you!" Gatchmon shouted as he being tick off

"This is a mere childs play..." Haru said mockingly as Iori is also triggered by this

"Playing as a hero.." He said again as then Gatchmon realize himself to his form and begins to attack Shutmon

"hmm this is starting to get pretty good.." Necrossmon observing the fight that is about to unfold

"Then we too..." Miyako said as Aquilamon fight against stingmon and Angemon fights against XVmon as the two attacks each other Duskmon tries to interfere but was halted by Taichi and Yamato as they fight afainst Duskmon with Metal Garurumon and Wargreymon

"Sorry if we have to butt in but you aren't allowed to interfere..." Taichi said

"Brother?!" Hikari shouted

"I'm just here to give a good nudging to all of them and don't worry it will be fine..." Taichi said

"We just wanna watch this but he keeps getting in the way..." Yanato said

_**"Coctyus Breath!"**_

_**"Gaia Force!"**_

_**"Zero Down!"**_

The two attacks was diminished by an instant black hole that suck the attack and redirected it back at Wargreymon and Metal Garurumon

"He can absorb things?!" Metal Garurumon gives a growl he didn't like that Duskmon

"This is bad..." Wargreymon said

With Daisuje and Takeru

"Why did you side with them?" Daisuke asked

"Isn't it obvious... Iori needs someone to be there for him..." Takeru shouted

" This is the reason... why taichi didn't pick you as the leader..." Daisuke said

"What was that suppose to mean and don't change the subject!" Takeru shouted as XVmon and Angemon attack each other

_**"X Laser!"**_

_**"Hand of Fate!"**_

"Heh is that so Takeru? Wanna bet?" Dausuke smiled

With Miyako and Ken

"You knowvwe can just hold the fight..." Ken said

"No way..." Miyako said as Stingmon and Aquilamon hit each other with their best attack

"Miyako this is good and all but we're facing a former digimon emperor here..." Aquilamon informed

"I always wanted a battle like this i don't care about what they thought Ken even if i hmnm linke you a lot i won't get easy!" Miyako said as ken smiled

"Come!" Ken said seriously

The battle between Shurmtmon and is intensifying to the moment that can't bear with it any longer

"Iori it's time to use me now or we'll lose..." Armadillomon said as Haru looks serious and jumps into Shutmon's shoulder

"You're tired of watching?" Shutmon asked

"Yes..." Haru sighed

"Well here goes..." Iori said as he turns Armadillomon into a chip while Gatchmon was in and it was a new evolution born from both digimon and appmon

"What is that?" Shutmon asked

"Something not good..." Haru said

can't contain his excitement being fused with armadillonon showing a new form of Globemon which has 4 transcendence wing

"We are Savior Globemon..."

**Name: Savior Globemon**

**Type: Grand Searcher**

**Lvl: UltimateAppmon**

**Power: 100000**

**Type: Social**

"A white Globemon?" Haru saw it first hand

"Haru this is gonna be the end and beginning and i'm gonna make his dream a reality..." said

"Haru i think it's time for us to stop playing around..." Shutmon growled

"Yeah..." Haru said

The final battle is about to begin and also from the look of it Haru and Shutmon is gonna have a hard time facing this one

* * *

Next Chapter Review:

Haru: Iori this doesn't have to be this way

Iori: it's to decide if i should contiue with this

Next time on Appmon and Digimon 02 World Linked : The Decisive End

Iori & Haru: This will decide our future

* * *

A/N: sorry of it was a bit rush i am out of ideas it will be better to me to wrap up than prolong it and possible hiatus along the line i want to ask this to readera i i ve a bit of idea in trailer making in line should i put it on this part of fic or the others? i need some sort of feedback on that thank you shinkuso77 out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Decisive Fight

"Savior... Globemon..." Haru saw the newly form Globemon

"Haru this is when we'll settle this..." Globemon and Shutmon attacks with their weapons and thus the climax can begin

"Bring it Globemon i'm ready..." Haru said

Flasback

"A letter?" Haru saw the letter on his door as he opens it and it was a video

"This is before I come..." Haru said

"Well i know this isn't your pot of tea but haru this is what i got from necrossmon database in your computer enjoy... signed dearly Hackmon..." Haru reads it as he opens the memory chip in his computer and it was a video

* * *

The video starts as it was assigned on them all and on their daily lives

"I'm glad Haru asks us to meet every weekend like this seriously Hajime didn't stop his yapping after he knew haru wanna code and all..." Rei sighed

"It's because you always goes to work so i'll just go to the library and besides he is more fun than you are..." Hajime said as he seems to be a bit mischievous but still childish

"Your little brother didn't resent you at all..." Asta laugh

"Right..." Eri said

"So what are you guys doing?" Rei asked

"You know i've been on a tighter spot making tea here and there but i don't have any breaks i need my brakes once in a while yo!" Asta said

"You're still good after this i still had to do some judging and idols stuff ever since i made into the top idols..." Eri sighed

"Well there is Haru..." Astra said as they have a lot of nice time even the appmons

"We sure do have a nice time even on our busy schedule..." Haru smiled and laugh a bit and saw some of astra's new silly video and eri's recorded last performance and also anazibgly Rei's food blog channel

"For a hacker he sure is good views at apptuber who knew.." Haru smiled as he made up his minds and saw also the picture of Yuujin

"There is a way... if you make it through this hurdle Shinkai Haru... A way... this is from you alone and no other..." Haru smiles as he then opens his door seeing offmon who waits on him

"Iori's motive isn't wrong just not a right time all things need time to adjust that is why... even Gatchmon he admires that ideal as an appmon they will or do but in reality that will proof a lot of hustle and the technology right now won't able to sustain the appmons the anomaly is Utopia's will..." Haru thought as he clenched his fist

"Offmon i made up my mind..." He said as he wakes offmon up who falks asleep waiting for Haru

"Off?" Offmon asked as he waked up and saw Haru

"Finally did you made up your mind?" Hackmon asked

"Yes... at first i was gonna sit this one out but i'm fighting against iori so hackmon could you get his past confirmed for me?" Haru asked

"Sure thing..." Hackmon said

"Don't leave a spec of lost detail..." Haru said

"Sure thing you got it..." Hackmon said even though he isn't showing emotion he sure is excited deep down

"Now i'm hungry!" Haru shouted

"Whew that was a close one..." Offmon then brings a cup ramen for haru that is pre heated earlier

"You're making this for me?" Haru asked as he smiled to offmon

"Yes... Haru you're my partner... so i would like that..." Offmon said with a cheerful smile as haru pat him on the head

"Thank you offmon..." Haru smiled warmly back at him

End of Video

* * *

"I have search your father history he died while on some kind of investigation on the past you want him to see the digital world that you can't fulfill." Haru said seriously as Shutmon dodge every time wanted to pinpoint him with his search fire abbility

"Yes but that's in the past.." Iori said

"Once just once i had in the past... i want to become a researcher because of my grand father i was fascinated in it..." Haru said

"What it is have to do with me?" Iori aaked as Shutmon and clash

"You have an innocent dream just like once a book i read knowledge is a virtue but too much knowledge can be dangerous." Haru sighed

"So do you mean we're the same?" Iori asked

"Of course not... you are you. You didn't choose this consciously. I am my own person i can't change it but this is getting out of hand... Let's stop this Iori this is pointless..." Haru said

"Pointless you say?!" Iori shouted

"Haru this is the breaking point..." Shutmon said

"I got it... Shutmon this will be fine if matter comes to worse we'll use Rebootmon..." He said seriously

"Got it..." Shutmon agreed

With the battle of Miyako and Ken has come to a close where Aquilamon holds stingmon up

"Give up yet?" Aquilamon asked

"I give I give!" Stingmon shouted

"You were sure a hard nail to crack..." Miyako smiled

"Haha is that so? want to watch the others?" Ken laughed and asked her

"Sure.. " Miyako smiled as both of them then goes to the final battle field between iori and haru

With Takeru and Daisuke both of them are still head on with each other

"Daisuke i don't think i could keep this up any longer..." Xvmon pants

"Then we've reach a dead point huh..." Daisuke smiled

"Takeru i don't know if we can do this all day..." Angemon inform him

"Right..." Takeru said

"Let's end this Takeru!" Daisuke shouted

"You read my mind..." Takeru smiled

_**"Hand Of Fate!"**_

_**"X Laser!"**_

The two attacks clash and made an explosion but it isn't clear who won until it is shown that Xvmon still stands while Angemon turns back into Patamon

"Sorry for what i say back and gotcha..." Xvmon catches Takeru while oatamon comes aboard on Takeru's head

"You sure are good Xvmon" Patamon said

"You could say that again but if it would be longer i'll lose..." Xvmon smiled

"No problem i'm not mad about it at all actually it's my lost this time around." Takeru smiled

"But i did beat you..." Daisuke boast about it

"Next time it will be different!" Takeru sighed

"That is what you say last time Lose-eru..." Daisuke said in a sarcastic voice as they both bicker again

"Here they go again..." Patamon sighed as he and Xvmon sweatdropped looking at both of their partners

"At least it's lively..." Xvmon smiled

"Yes.. yes it is..." Patamon laughed

With Taichi and Yamato

"He is stronger than i thought..." Wargreymon said

"If this goes on..." Metal Garurumon said

"Let's do it..." Taichi said

"Yeah..." Yamato said

Wargreymon and Metal Garurumon then fuse to become Omnimon

"The legendary digimon Omnimon..." Duskmon said as he began to attack with his dark shots but it was easily dispersed by Omnimon

"Negativity End!" The dark appmon attacks with his large cannon of dark energy

**"Garuru Cannon!"**

Omnimon also uses it's cannon as both of them are at a stalemate

_**"Dusk Sword!"**_

_**"Transcendence Sword!"**_

The two weapons clash but it is clear that Omnimon has the upper hand and breaks Duskmon's weapon as it hits a direct damage at Duskmon

"You sure are a great digimon to fight i might not as strong as i look but... your sword can't affect me..." Duskmon said confidently

"Look closely... at yourself..." Omnimon sighed

"Haha so that's how it is..." Duskmon sighed as he saw his bosy begins to crumble

"You sure are a good enemy just one think to ask are you sure you are evil?" Omnimon asked

"No... i'm just doing what i have to and i have fail be warned for the future isn't as light as you get..." Duskmon said as he turns into a chip and breaks as it disappears

"The future..." Omnimon thought as he goes to Koushiro's and Hikari's position .

"So you've won..." Hikari said

"i want to see Haru's fight up close..." Koushiro said

"Let's go then..." Yamato said

Back with Haru and Ioei they are giving everything they had

From the look of it haru is the one who seems to be having fun now in this situation

"What is so funny?" Iori asked

"This is fun fighting against gatchmon and you like this was lots of fun despite what happen..." Haru smiled

_**"Savior Search!"**_

Globemon uses his attack to fire multiple blast attack

"Haru!" Shutmon said

"Applink! Charrismon!" Haru shouted as he uses Charrismon to strengthen Shutmon

_**"Luna Infinite!"**_

By using Charrismon he created a force termination atrack where he can duplicate himself in a matter to counteract Globemon search attack combining it with his Luna Impulse as it goes Shutmon can't be seen in olain sight after he takes the attack

"Where did he go?" is confused on where Shutmon goes as suddenly he appears out of nowhere

"Gewalt Scissors!" Shutmon using his blades then cut through wings and finally right on the arms as he don't want globemon to move any longer

"I lost..." Iori saw that globemon is defeated

"Heheh using Charismon to fight me back..." Savior Globemon saw it as an ironic moment

"That was Haru's idea..." Shutmon growled and admit it was haru's idea.

"It was quite risky but thankfully it works this time..." Haru smiled

"You are still strong for me Haru as expected..." . puts up a weak smile

"You are that strong i would have been going to Rebootmon..." Haru laughed

"I'm glad you didn't..." The search appmon sigh in relieved

"I'm sorry i couldn't make your dream a reality..." The search appmon sighed

"It's fine... you did your best..." Iori said as he look at him and saw that the Appli Driver is losing it's power and turns back into a D3 and armadillomon and S Gatchmon split while armadillomon turns back to his digimon self turns back into an unused chip of Gatchmon as it's shown as white that it need to be reused

"Welcome Home Gatchmon..." Haru smiled as the other chosen children seemed to give them a wave as they saw the battle heading on

"Haru we did it..." Shutmon gives an okay sign as he shortly diffuse with Charismon

"I'm sorry for what we've done..." As Iori said for forgiveness to the other chosen children

"Is that what you want to say?" Daisuke asked

"It's fine at least no damage is done..." Ken smiled

"Right but i'm glad it didn't end up bad this time.." Takeru said

"Next time talk to us..." Miyako smiled

"That is mostly true..." Koushiro lectured him

"It sure feels like nostalgia." Taichi sighed

"Right..." Yamato smiled

As they were a bit cekebrating from the sideline Necrossmon appeared on the last spot and destroyed some kind of chip that falls out on Iori's D3

"So this maybe a set forward anomaly averted..." Necrossmon said as he saw Haru from a far

"Now let's give Haru a nice victory!" Daisuke shouted as they lift Haru

"Hey not so high i'm scared of heights!" Haru shouted even though he is scared of it he sure smiled on the last end

* * *

Next Chapter Preview

Haru: finally some break

Offmon: let's celebrate

Daisuke: that was sure a nice way to end not the best

Haru: Yeah...

Next time on Digimon and Appmon A world Link : Last Days


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Last Days

It has been a day of peace and only been around 4 days since the final battle happens we now shown that haru is still adapting to his life here on Odaiba

"Haru you're ready to go?" Offmon asked

"Yep and today is the chosen children's annual picnic right?" Haru asked

"Yeah..." Offmon smiled

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_**"Haru welcome to the team..." Daisuke smiled at him **_

_**"Wait what?!" Haru gasped**_

_**"We never officially make you a member right?" Takeru sighed **_

_**"Right..." Daisuke agreed **_

_**"So in order to do that we must introduce you to other older chosen children..." Hikari said **_

_**"When is the union picnic again?" Daisuke asked **_

_**"In 3 and 4 days..." Ken said **_

_**"What?!" Daisuke gasped **_

_**"Don't tell me you've forget Daisuke..." Hikari sighed **_

_**"No... I don't forget..." Daisuke said with a weiry smile.**_

_**"He does forget..." Both Ken and Miyako just look at Daisuke but with a bored look **_

_**"That is cool!" Haru said**_

_**"Of course..." Daisuke smiled **_

_**" I remember that last year it was camping..." Takeru said**_

_**"Hmm this year we're just gonna have it briefly we're so busy not like we used to." Koushiro said **_

_**"Right..." Daisuke sighed **_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Ahhh! today is gonna be a great day!" Haru smiled he was riding a bikewith offmon on the front rear in the hill

"Wheeee!" Offmon said as he is having so much fun

After a while

"So about Gatchmon?" Offmon asked

"I can't realize him..." Haru sighed

"I see..." Offmon sighed

"Next up the meeting!" Haru shouted

Meanwhile,

"Vmon hold the decorations will you?" Daisuke asked

"Got it Daisuke!" Vmon said cheerfully

"It seems everyone is working hard.. " Yamato saw that the younger chosen children is busy

"You could say that again..." Tai said as he seems to brought meme along

"Mimi?!" Koushiro gasped as he saw mimi as she was back dying her hair into normal color and also she has a bit off matured a bit where her wardrobe isn't as fleshy as before and actually back to old times wearing a more formal outfit

"Koushiro!" Mimi shouted as she hugs him tightly

"What time are you from America?" Koushiro asked

"Hmm not long i was going to be here last week but the plane got a harsh storm so i had to move my tickets to next week that was a relief knowing the situation..." Mimi smiled while Yamato and now she is with a girl around their age who is moselled in stylish outfit

"Sora!" Mimi said as Sora squeal as both of them hasn't seen each other in a while

"where is jo?" Tai asked

"He is gonna be late he had some appointment of medical to do but he will be here shortly..." Yamato informed him

"I see..." Tai smiled

"Oh yeah i heard there is a new member..." Sora said pointing at haru

"Here he comes..." Tai said as he saw that Haru is dashing with a high speed but immediately he stopped thankfully

"That was too close..." Haru said

"That was a thrilling entrance..." Sora said

"Yeah..." Mimi smiles

"So they are?" Haru asked

"Mimi and Sora one of the original chosen children..." Tai introduced them

"Ah where are my manners my name is Shinkai Haru please to meet you all..." Haru bowed

"He sure is formal..." Mimi said

"Right.. unlike somebody..." Sora stares at Taichi and Yamato as both if them whistled

"Huh?" Haru wonders

"He means Tai and Yamato.." Koushiro whispered

"Oh..." Haru smiled

"Okay everyone time to breathe and relax..." Haru smiled as they open some foods for the picnic but he can't hide the fact through his actions since he is hiding his true intention as of Jo he arrive late but everyone doesn't mind much and the picnic was a lot of fun and Yamato put up some good personal performance of his popular songs while Sora shows on what she was up to right niw and that is making digimon dresses while Mimi teaches all of them the art of botanical and Joe he is actually quite nice to give health check up on everyone including the digimons as the day ended Haru is smiling he feels excited for once

"Let's take a picture together now smile!" Hikari said as she prepares the photo lots of them with silly pictures but 2 of the formal ones are with the old chosen children and their group while Haru looks like he is having the time of their lives they went on the picnic till night time cones as they saw constellations of startls up ahead

"Cool..." Offmon said

"Right..." Armadillomon sat right beside him

"It is undeniably quite nice..." Hawkmon smiled

"Look everyone a shooting star!" Takeru shouted as they saw the shooting star

"Everyone make a wish..." Haru said as all of them made a wish and the day ended juat like that

But in the misdt of that Haru just smiled as he looks at his hands it was like disappearing and appearing

"What is happening?" Haru thought

"Is everything alright?" Koushiro asked

"It's fine..." Haru smiled

"I know you're lying... ?" Koushiro asked

"It's nothing i swear.." Haru sighed with a weak smile on his face

"Well just don't lie i see it on your face..." Koushiro sighed as he seems to pick up on haru's habit

"If i have to be honest..." Haru sighed as he tells everything to koushiro and the email he had

"So you're job in this world is back and you have to go back to your time..." Koushiro said knowing what will happen by theory

"In short yes..." Haru said in a weak voice

Next Day really early in the classroom

"i'm gonna miss this classroom..." Haru said as he look around but then he hears like someone is running inside the classroom and he opens the door as he saw Takeru,Iori,Daisuke,Miyako and Ken looking at him directly they seem to be angry

"We heard from Koushiro senior so we rush here early..." Daisuke said

"That party was your last huh?" Hikari asked

"Yeah... i don't want to make all of you cry when i leave from here..." Haru smiled

"You idiot! do you just want to leave here without goodbye's?!" Takeru shouted as he acts more like his brother just this once

"Sorry i thought it was the best way..." Haru sighed

"No it is not!" Daisuke shouted as he objects that

"Then to make up for it..." Hikari said as it seems all of them make a gift wrap on their own

"This is from me..." Daisuke smiled as Haru opens up his gift it was a ball signed by Daisuke

"Wow an autograph ball?" Haru smiled as he saw the page

"Now open mine next." Ken said

"This is a vintage detective set?!" Haru was astonished on how old it is that it would made a rare antics in the future

"Now mine..." Miyako smiled

"This is a limited snacks and a custom clothes?" Haru was astonished by it

"Where do you get this?" He asked

"My friend owe me that i can do it back for once..." Miyako smiled as Haru wears the sweater it looks just like the one he had but more added to it

"Here is mine..." Iori said as Haru opens the wrap gift it was one of a kind gift it was a hand made blade

"But this is..." Haru said as it was sewhat rare to even see this kind of blade

"My grandpa once said that i should give it to one of my trusted person." Iori said

"This is... Thank you so much i don't know what to say..." Haru smiled as he seems to shed his tears

"It maybe not much but this is my gift..." Hikari brought up an album of photo's of them and Haru even the embarrasing short moments of class of course the last page is all of them

"this is..." Haru said

"I know it's not much..." Hikari said

"This is the best gift!" Haru shouted still crying in tears and joy

"i'll treasure it..." He smiled

"We still have time together let's play some uno!" Yolei said as they play some uno for a good 30 minutes or so but most of them sleeps half way through it as Haru stands up he just smiled as he takes the tings with him in his bag

"Thank you everyone for this wonderful time and also... This is a godbye..." Haru then saw a gate it seems like necrossmon is opening the gate

"Time to go..." Necrossmon said

"Got it..." Haru smiled as he went pass through the gate and leaves

Not long after they hear the bell rings

"Woah we slept in!" Miyako saw the time as she and Iori then rush to their own class since her class is upstairs but iori's class is in the other building

" wake up!" The teacher then scolded the three mainly hikari,takeru and ken gets on the bucket duty of standing outside of class

At lunch

"You were so lucky we had to sit out..." Ken sighed

"same..." Iori and Miyako sighed

"Daisuke was lucky..." Hikari said as the 5 of them looks at Daisuke

"Everyone what?! I study okay..." Daisuke said as he thankfully can answer the teachers lesson when his name was called to answer the question he was asleep but he covers it with a book

"Daisuke and study doesn't mix." Miyako said sarcasticly

"I just don't want to be a no brainer when i saw haru i just realized if i want to be a good player i need more than physical skills and it's physics i can live with it..." Daisuke sighed

"You learn that when we were in his house right?" Tajeru asked

"I may take a book or two..." Daisuke confesses

"Hmm i wonder how he is right now..." Hikari smiled

"Right..." Miyako said

"As he is now he should be fine..." Ken reassured them

"But before that..." They all then sneak out from the cafeteria and went onto the basement

"This is the place right?" Daisuke asked as they saw a door below the basement

"Gennai-san is there anything possible we can do about the gates?" Koushiro asked as they saw the entrance to Utopia's past lair

"Hmm there is something i could do..." Gennai then uses his powers to falsely made the underground look disappear

"There it's done... no one would be able to access it without your permissions..." Gennai said

"I don't want to go down there at least no one can use it now..." Daisuke said

"Agreed.." Ken said

"Now let's go back before they catch us in here..." Takeru said

"Good Point..." Hikari said

* * *

in the future of 2047

"Ah back to my room!" Haru said as he puts gatchmon's chip on his desk with his appli driver in check

"How are they doing now?" He asked to himself as he tidy up his clothes also comes with the aging process of his size as he wears it then cleans his room and putting one of the photo in his room a picture of himself with the 02 cast and 01 cast in a frame

"Haru your friend comes to visit!" His mother shouted from the dining room

"Time to go huh..." Haru smiled as he left his room

"Yeah wait till we tell everyone about it..." Offmmon said as haru nodded

"It's gonna be quite a nice future ahead..." he said as it is shown he is walking with Astra to somewhere and the last scene changed as it is shown in the picture frame of him and the 01 and 02 cast together.

* * *

A/N: that's it folks but i still have the new year chapter left so don't miss it out maybe tomorrow as in also the epilogue it has been fun making this and sorry for the iori fight and gatchmon felt so rushed i run out of idea i was planning on to make 13 chapters but i dedecided to do less than that sorry for the inconvenience shinkuso77 out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Epilogue/New Years Eve

As the trio met together before the new years eve Haru has quite changed his clothing to somewhat to Miyako's standard

"Haru did you change sweater it looks cool.." Eri saw that

"Where did you made it?" Astra asked

" A friend of mine get it for me for a christmas party..." Haru smiled

"That is so cool i wanted one too!" Astra said

"She doesn't make it anymore today..." Haru smiled

"Ah that would be lit on me..." Astra said

"Oh yeah how was the new year eve going on?" Haru asked

"No progress yet..." Both Eri and Astra sighed

"Is that so?" Haru said as he didn't look surprise

"so what will you do on new years eve?" Astra asked

"I think i know what i can do..." Haru smiled as he stands

"Let's go offmon..." He and offmon then went off on his own

As hours passed they then given a train pass and also some week past to explore the city of New Odaiba but just for astra

"Wait we're going to Odaiba?! isn't that expensive?!" Astra asked

"Yeah i know you wanted to do some content there..." Haru smiled as he saw Eri up front

"You know that you are having a live show there right?" He asked to her

"Yeah... that is why bothing is done right... i thought we have to miss it..." Eri sighed as Haru then calls on his Rei

"What's up Haru?" Rei seemed to be relaxed

"Change in plans we're going to odaiba this year... and bring Hajime..." Haru said

"Is that true?! i was gonna make the plan today... that is gonna be great i also need to see Odaiba i learn that there is a legendary ramen place there..." Rei seemed to be excited too

"Is that so then great... prepare the trip we're going to odaiba!" Haru shouted

The day before New Years all of them was a bit of unsettling since they can't find a place to stay luckily they met Eri on the way she did demand the group to book some rooms for her group the first day tonight was looking at the vast street on Odaiba and saw that it's quite busy even in new years as the count down starts most of them were happy that the new year comes down but Eri didn't come with them since she had a show to do on new years eve but still on the same city

"Wow Eri sure stands out..." Haru said

"Right..." Rei sighed

"But look at it she shines even brighter than before..." Haru said as he was amazed by the majority there

"Time to do a vlog yo!" Astra shouted as he and musimon make some apptube content

As hours went by Haru ,Rei,Hajime and Astra is in the room

"How was it hajime?" Haru asked

"It's fun thank you for taking me with you!" Hajime shouted

"But now let's play digimon universe!" Haru shouted

"You're on!" Astra shouted

"I do play once in a while..." Rei said as he shows hisc account and top pvp of the server wielding Chaods Dukemon

"You're a top server pvp?!" Haru and Astra gasped

"Yeah why?" Rei asked

"I thought your time was only hacking..." Astra said jokingly

"I just do these on spare times wanna do some gacha fight rolls this new year game is rate up Shoutmon..." Rei said as Hajime just looked while from the door Eri just sighed as she doesn't want to be bothered

"Boys..." Eri sighed

"Now everyone welcome to tge guarantee battle ssr and today aside from my daily blogs we'll be doing sone gacha videos with apotuber you know best Astra and our scientist of the group Haru..." Rei shifted his usual self to a more lively one that he always shown with Hajime

"Hey.. everyone..." Haru is a bit oacifist on camera and doesn't talk much

As the video rolls Astra got lucky by pulling Asterdramon on his Paid Roll while Rei got dupe on what he has got and it is Wargreymon while Haru got the luckiest he got Astamon,Shoutmon DX and Decker Greymon to follow up 2 SSR rarity and one SR

"That was the luckiest! i feel so ashamed..." Astra said

"Haru are you a wizard or something?" Rei said in a serious disbelief sound

"No.. i just went lucky this time..." Haru smiled as the salt is real on Rei's side he wanted Shoutmon DX and eecker greymon

"There there we feel you..." Astra said

"He is taking this game too seriously..." Hajime sighed

"Ahaha..." Haru said with a weary smile

The Next Day

They went to the shopping district after praying at the temple and saw the shop is limited open to personal customer but Haru is too unnoticed that he is playing with a ball

"It was close... ah..." Rei said as Haru holds his ball and just went in

"Sorry to interrupt..." Haru said

"We're not ordering today come back..." Before the ramen owner can talk back he saw the ball that haru holds

"Haru we shouldn't have..." Eri said as she comes in to get haru

"No it's fine... take a seat anywhere..." The ramen keeper said as Haru and Eri choose a place to eat

As Haru called on the three outside they finally found a place to seat

"This place has so many history to it.." Haru compliments the place

"It was my grand parents legacy... he said that if i ever find a boy who was holding a balm with his autograph in it we must respect itbas a sign of respect he only distributed 1 ball as he never pursue his soccer carrer just on an early stage..." The ranen keeper inform him

"Is it motomiya daisuke?" Haru asked

"Yes that is the name of my grandfather." Haru smiled

"Haru you know tge owner?" Rei whispered

"Somewhat.. i'll tell all of you the story when we get back..." Haru said as he had the fampus udon disaster the first recipe that Daisuke comes up with it was covers by variety of spices that compliments the creamy broth and also lots of mushrooms of different kind as haru eats it he is lost in words as if how delicious it is it defies the making of udon's normally

After that the others order something else as they were finished Eri wanted to pay for it but the ramen keeper refused since it was a life time to be able to meet someone who knows his grand father

"Where to next?" Haru asked as they saw some of Odaiba's sacred place till the afternoon and they went back to their city after a long day and haru shows them a scrap book at his house and tell tgem everything

"So you went back in time..." Astra said

"Fights an A.I. maybe..." Eri said

"And saved the world again it looks unbelievable but..." Rei said as they believed in Hsru's Story

Later that evening Haru went into the library and to the secret room

"Code 101 open..." The secret room was somewhat of his secret as it is shown that Haru was holding an appmon chip and appli driver duo as it saw in the middle it was none other than Yuujin a human not an A.I.

"Necrossmon said he has a gift and you're the gift right yuujin?" Haru smiled as he saw it

"Is it oksy like this off?" Offmon asked

"It's fine Offmon let's just put Gatchmon with Yuujin today i had a lot of fun but soon it will be his time not mine..." Haru sighed as he closes the door and it is shown more on the appli drive duo and gatchmon chip

"Goodbye Gatchmon..." The last word uttered by Haru before he leaves

* * *

**End of Series last card:**

**Haru: thank you for everyone who read this**

**Eri: it has been a short run**

**Rei: although we have to guess that the author do a bad writing on the fight scene**

**Daisuke: oh don't forget there will be another arc after this please stay tuned**

**Hikari: Right now from All of us appmon**

**Everyone: Happy Late New Years 2020!**

* * *

**Author last note: that's it folks and it is the end of this crossover i'll be doing some other work after this including a possible sequel for this fic so watch out for it **


End file.
